Beacons Centurion
by Dovahkiin Samuel
Summary: Found on the side of a road by the Uchiha family, close friends to his own, he is adopted and taught the ways of war. Finding a loophole, he joins the military early and due to a mission gone wrong, sees the true horrors of war. Gaining the title of old warriors, how will the Centurion change Beacon? MULTI-CROSS
1. Welcome to Beacon

**Yo! I'm Dovahkiin Samuel and welcome to Beacons Centurion! Thanks for dropping by and please criticize!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, why must you remind me of this ;_;**

*WHACK*

That was the only sound heard in the room, that and hard breathing. In the middle of the room was a chair, bolted to the floor with a blonde teenager cuffed in it. The teen had no shirt on and his pants were in tatters. He was breathing heavily, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I said give me the information! Don't make me break another finger!" The figure in front of the teen yelled. He had long black hair in a ponytail with deer antlers. He wore a white mask that covered his eyes with red markings and white armor, the usual for White Fang members.

The teen seemed to have had enough and began to try to speak, barely making out anything audible. The interrogator leaned in, in an attempt to hear what was to be said. When nothing came, he looked at the blonde and was greeted by the blonde spitting blood into his face. Enraged, the interrogator grabbed the teens pinky finger and-

"Naruto. Hey Naruto. Helloooo, big bro."

Naruto Namikaze slowly opened his eyes. He remembered where he was. He was on a airship headed to Beacon with his little brother by two years, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yo, there we go. You're awake, c'mon man, Beacons within view!" Sasuke exclaimed, clearly excited. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to his feet and over to the window. Sasuke was marveling at Beacon as Naruto simply analyzed their surroundings. He wasn't "Atlas's Super Soldier" for nothing.

The two were broken out of their trance when the sound of two other siblings were talking, loudest of everyone on the air ship.

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees! I want to be a normal girl with normal knees." The smaller one said to the bigger one. The shorter one was Ruby Rose, wielder of Crescent Rose, the sniper scythe. The taller one was Yang Xiao Long, wielder of Ember Cecilia, the shotgun gauntlets.

Sasuke looked at the two with an open mouth, seeing how cute the girls were. Naruto watched with a raised brow before looking at his brother and putting a finger under Sasuke's chin, lifting and closing his mouth. Sasuke looked towards the sky, putting his hands together.

"Every time I doubt you, you find a way to show me you're real. Thank you Monty." He said as he walked towards the girls, before his brothers firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oh come on, it won't be like last time! I learned! No bad pick up lines!"

Naruto stared at him. He was going to speak, but remembered that Sasuke was the youngest. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He let go and did a 'go on' motion with his hand, going back to looking out the window.

"Yo, I'm about as new as you guys, thought it would be good to meet fellow first years. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, walking up. Yang an Ruby looked at the boy that introduced himself. She was surprised that a boy actually had the guts to finally talk to them.

Yang looked him over, he was wearing black, saggy jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. He was also wearing a white t-shirt under a long sleeved purple button up, left unbuttoned. The Uchiha family crest was on his back along with a slim short sword.

"Hi there, Yang Xiao Long and this is my baby sister Ruby." She said as she grabbed Ruby and gave her a noogie. Ruby escaped, blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm Ruby Rose." She said with a shy smile, extending her hand. Sasuke took it with a bright smile, not even thinking about the differing last names.

"Huh." Yang chuckled.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You're actually the first one to not even hesitate at the fact we have different last names."

Sasuke laughed, "or different hair color and fashion sense? If i did, I'd kind of be a hypocrite. That's my older brother over there." Sasuke said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Naruto. The teens looked over at Naruto and blushed.

He was currently dressed in slick black slacks with black dress shoes. He had a white long sleeve dress shirt under a black formal vest. There wasn't a single wrinkle in his clothes and the aura he had around him was confident and kind, yet deadly. Naruto noticed the teens looking his way and glanced their way. Sasuke was waving his hand enthusiastically at his older brother. He gave him a small smile and nodded his way, but looked at the girls with a neutral looks.

Yang could see him looking over her and her sister. She would have been annoyed, but instead was sweating. His eyes weren't roaming like normal teenage boys checking her out. He was assessing her, analyzing her and her sister and calculating whether or not they were threats. He then nodded at them with his still neutral look and went back to looking out, arms crossed behind his back.

"...Not the social type, is he?" Yang asked with a cocked eye brow. She's been checked out, sure, but she's never been analyzed by a boy her age.

"Sorry about that, some...things happened over the past two years, it changed him. He used to be as social as me." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head.

Ruby looked curious. "What hap-" she was interrupted by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch, welcoming everyone to Beacon. A boy their age seemed to be about to puke near Sasuke, Yang and Ruby. He was stopped when a chop hit him in the throat, cutting breathe, before his arm was raised and two fingers and a thumb struck an area under the armpit and he pinched on both sides of his neck. The teens were surprised and horrified to see it was Naruto who did it.

"Wow! Why would you do that?!" Yang exclaimed, but instead looked to help her fellow blonde up.

"Gah, hey what was that fo-...my-my motion sickness is gone." The blonde said surprised.

"I cut the track of your vomit to stop anything from coming up and further opened your air ways so you may breathe easier. More oxygen, no vomit. Excuse me." Naruto said calmly, returning his hands behind his back as he walked away, leaving them all surprised. His voice cold, but his tone showed he was trying to be kind.

The airship had touched down, the students pouring out from it. Sasuke was standing with Ruby and Yang, looking for his brother.

"Gah, what the hell, he always completely disappears. I mean, I know he needed those skills but-"

"Why would he need a skill like disa-" a curious Ruby was, again, interrupted.

"Ahem."

The group turned to see Naruto behind them. "If I had known you were searching for me, I would have spoken up five minutes ago."

"Wh-WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Sasuke replied, upset.

"Indeed." Naruto said, poking Sasuke's forehead. He turned to Ruby and Yang. "I apologize for asking, but can you please look after my younger brother? I have a meeting with the headmaster before his welcome speech."

Yang looked troubled, wanting to hang out with her friends, but looked into Naruto's eyes. Gone were the merciless, ruthless eyes of a soldier, in its stead were the eyes of an older sibling worried about a younger one. Yang, being one herself, couldn't say no to it, already knowing the feeling. That and the look on Ruby's face might as well have begged her to let him. Sasuke was the same age as her, after all.

"Uhh, sure he can hang out with us." Yang said with a smile. Then she was surprised, Naruto responded with a genuine smile that honestly made her heart skip a beat. 'What the hell is wrong with you Yang?! You've just met! Pull yourself together!'

"You have my thanks." Naruto said as he bowed and then ruffled his younger brothers hair. "Be careful." He said as he walked off to the main building.

(Above in the headmasters office)

"Well he certainly works fast." Ozpin stated, sipping his mug. He and his assistant/long time friend, Glynda Goodwitch, were watching Naruto march towards the mains building.

"Ozpin...do you really think this is a good idea? He's a soldier, not a hunter." Glynda said warily, still looking at Naruto as he walked.

"I've read his file...even the parts 'Kingsmen' didn't want me to. He had a record of 112 successful missions in three years."

Glynda's eyes grew wide at this information. "How many missions has he had?!" She nearly yelled. Ozpin was quiet before he turned to look her in the eye.

"112. On his 92nd mission, he was betrayed and taken by the extremist branch of White Fang, dubbed by the peaceful ones as 'The Red Fangs'. For a full year he was tortured for information, broken and undoubtedly destroyed mentally." Ozpin said solemnly, turning back.

"If that's the truth, than why are we helping him become a hunter?! He needs help, how can we entrust such a fragile mind?!"

"The same way we entrust all these fragile minds. They're all young, emotional, impressionable. If we were to turn the other way to leave out someone just because of a little difficulty, how could we call ourselves a school?" Ozpin said with his eyes closed as he sipped his coffee. There was a knock on his door.

"Ah, he truly does work fast."

"So your telling me, in the minute I went to go use the bathroom, you and your sister blew up?" Sasuke asked. The three had picked up Jaune, then lost him, then picked him up and lost him again as they entered the hall.

"Yeah! It wasn't even my fault! And I said sorry!" Ruby said/yelled. Her making friends was off to a good start, but slowly lowered.

"So why did I not feel the explosion?" Sasuke asked, a bit disappointed. He liked action, and so far, no one knew who he and his brother were, or were to intimidated to try speak to him.

"I don't know, maybe you were to fa-"

"Can you be qu-YOU! You nearly blew us off the cliff!" The girl yelled.

"Oh Oum, you did explode." Sasuke said with a worried expression. The figure turned her head with a glare, that turned into shock and then awe. "S-Sasuke Uchiha?!" She asked.

"Umm...have we met?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh!" She turned to Ruby angrily. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke Uchiha was here?!"

"Uhhhh. Is that bad?"

Weiss face palmed. "Sasuke Uchiha! Youngest of the main branch of the Uchiha family, THE most influential military family in Atlas! Last year he was in the police force and brought in a total of 69 criminals in 4 months! He and his brother have been dubbed, 'Legion' for their unstoppable spree of criminals taken down! The 'Atlas Teen Weekly' magazine labeled him Remnants second hottest teen for the past two years!" She said excitedly, but noticed she was having a moment. "*ahem* o-or so my friends tell me."

"*Pheeeew* 69?" Yang asked.

"Would've been more but..." Sasuke trailed off with a wide grin, making Yang laugh and Ruby and Weiss blush.

"Second hottest on the planet, quite the claim. Who's first?" Yang asked.

Weiss then perked up immediately, looking at Sasuke, "IF YOU'RE HERE THEN-"

"Sasuke. I trust you haven't vandalized the property."

Weiss turned to the new voice. She looked at the face of the stoic teen and nearly fainted. "N-N-Naruto N-N-Namikaze!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"That was three more stutters than my name." Sasuke said, slumped over.

"Weiss Schnee. A pleasure to meet you." Naruto stated, bowing.

"N-no! No need to bow, it's my pleasure to meet you! I've been a huge fan since the 'Vacuo Riot' incident." Weiss said, stars still in her eyes. At the mention of the 'Vacuo Riots', Naruto's eye twitched. The only ones who noticed were Sasuke and Yang.

"Sooooo, he's famous too?" Ruby asked. Weiss turned quickly, "What do you mean?! Of course he's famous! What, did you grow up on an island?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yup." Both sisters said in unison.

Weiss face palmed, "Naruto Namikaze, adopted into the Uchiha family, he found a loophole and joined the Atlas army at 11! At 14 he achieved the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and has 87 successful missions under his belt with 25 more missions labeled 'top secret'! He's the youngest to ever join the Kingsmen, Atlas's secret service, and is the #1 hottest teen on Remnant!" Weiss exclaimed.

At that, many of the teen girls in the lobby turned their heads.

"I thought that was him, but I wasn't sure!"

"Oh my Oum, it IS him!"

"*Squeel* it's both of them! It's Legion, they're really here!"

Many of the fan girls yelled, about to charge them.

"Ladies, it's been a pleasure." Naruto said, bowing. "Sasuke, execute T9X."

Sasuke smirked and jumped next to his brother. He closed his eyes and began glowing purple as a rib cage appeared around them, erupting in purple aura that obscured vision. When it faded, both the rib cage, and the brothers were gone.

"...What just happened?!"

"The Susano'o! I actually got to see it up close!" Weiss exclaimed. She then looked to Ruby. "But YOU!" The stars in her eyes faded. "The Schnee company is NOT responsible for any injuries you've attained." She said, walking from the group.

"...What just happened?" Yang asked again.

"Uhhh, chalk it up to semblance?" Ruby asked. Yang just nodded as the lights dimmed and Ozpin walked into the spotlight.

Sasuke entered the full ballroom looking around for friends until he spotted Yang and Ruby far in the back. He walked over, getting stares and pouts all around as he passed up girls. When he got to the two, the stares turned into glares directed at the two sisters. Yang didn't truly care about what people thought of her and Ruby was to busy writing to her friends at Signal to notice.

"Sup little red, little yellow." Sasuke snickered.

"Hey, I'm older than you!" Yang said back.

"I'm bigger." Sasuke said with a smile. He opened up a chance for Yang. She quickly smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Oh? Would you like to show me just how big you are?" She said, licking her lips. Now although Sasuke has had his fair share of perverted moments, he wasn't at all prepared for this and was turned into a stuttering, blushing mess.

"Wha-I-I-wel-I mean-I-"

Yang busted out laughing. "Oh Oum, I knew you were still innocent." She said still laughing.

"N-not cool Yang!"

"Oh stop being a wimp. So where's TDH?" Yang asked, Sasuke ignored her.

"Whatcha doing Ruby?" He asked.

"I'm writing a letter to all my friends back at Signal, I got moved ahead two years, I didn't get to bring my friends here." She said as she continued writing.

"Oh, so we're in the same boat then." Sasuke said, plainly.

"...same boat?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I never went to a combat school, but I'm 15. My brother and I took the entrance exam. Neither of us went to a combat school...well he did. But that...was different." Sasuke said the last part quietly.

"So your brother was really in the military?"Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he joined when he was 11 and becam a Lt. Colonel at 14. He's pretty awesome." Sasuke said chuckling.

"So, where is TDH, by the way?"

"TDH?" Sasuke questioned.

"Tall, dark and handsome."

"Oh, Naruto? He's at the gym."

"This place has a gym?" Yang asked.

Sasuke was observing some paintings on the wall. "Yeah, there are a few more guys there. I left, total sausage fest and not many people to impre-" he heard rapid movement of feet and turned to see Yang and a fourth of the female populace vacate the area in favor of the schools gym. There were boys flexing and such in the ballroom, but they were trying to impress. Can't really beat someone doing what the boys were trying to do, with no intention of impressing anyone.

"Oh. Ok." He said as he slowly walked back, sad that he had to go back when he just got there.

Naruto was dressed in a dark grey long sleeve workout shirt that hugged his body to absorb sweat and keep the body cool. He had black sweats and black boots. He was currently doing pull ups with a weighted vest and ankle weights on. 8 other guys were in the room working out, though 6 of them were staring at Naruto. One would've stared at the onlookers weirdly if they didn't hear Naruto.

"497...498...499...500." Naruto counted as he dropped down. He walked over to a bench to work on his presses.

"Yo Toko, need a spotter?"

Naruto turned to see a teen his age with a rather impressive muscle mass. The teen had a dark tan with reddish orange hair in a sort of Mohawk styled into a blue headscarf. He didn't have a shirt on, but he wore baggy blue trousers.

"Da names Wakka. Wakka Unahiroa." He said, extending his hand. Naruto already assessed that though he could be, the guy wasn't a threat. Naruto took his hand with a smile.

"Naruto Namikaze. Toko...Tongan?" Naruto asked.

"Io. Ah, I mean yes. It's pretty crazy, your da first to know." Wakka said with a wide grin, scratching the back of his head. Naruto nodded.

"There were a few Tongans in my battalion. They fought like berserkers."

Wakka's eyes narrowed. "Chappu Unahiroa?"

Naruto looked mildly surprised, but nodded. "Yes, he was a Sergeant First Class. He-"

Wakka closed his eyes. "Lost his life in da Vacuo Riots. He...he was my brudda."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. We all knew what could happen when he enlisted." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Nuthing can be done about da past. But we ca change da future, ya?" Wakka said with a smile. Naruto smiled as well.

"I'll take that spot offer." He said as he put three 45 lbs. plates on a 45 lbs. bar, total of 315 lbs.

"You sure you can hit tis brudda? No disrespect, I'm just say-oh okay."

Naruto raised the bar easily and began.

"So, we going for maxing or repetition?"

Naruto chuckled and put the bar up after 3 presses, sitting up and turning to him. "Would you be able to keep up?" He said with a confident smirk. Wakka's eyes began to shine.

"Is dat a challenge brudda?"

Naruto's eyes began to shine as well, "That implies you'd be a challenge." He said as both of their auras began to flare, causing the rest of the guys to stare at the two in fear.

Yang and the rest of the fangirls, along with Ruby who was pulled along by Yang who said, 'You gotta see boys like ya see weapons!', all came to the sight of 6 hunters-to-be cheering on two other boys that were presumably in a competition. One was Naruto and the other was a muscled, tanned teen, furiously pumping iron with shining eyes.

Yang walked up to one of the cheerers, still watching. "What's going on?"

"It's 'Atlas's Super Soldier' vs. 'Blitzcomet'! They both just passed the 50 mark!" He replied, excitedly. Both put the bar up and another 45 lbs. plate was added as the two grabbed the bar and continued their competition.

"C'mon now Wakka, you honestly don't think you can win, do you?!" Naruto yelled out, still hitting the weights.

"Ohhhh, you're right brudda. I know I can win!" Wakka yelled out in response. Pretty soon the fangirls came in and began cheering. Some of the second and third year students couldn't sleep, so they went to quiet them, only to join in on the cheering. There were complaints, so a few professors were sent to silence the students...they also joined in on the cheering. Ozpin and Glynda came in to see the fuss. Glynda stepped forward, angry and yelled above everyone's voices, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ALL ARE DOING?!"

People went quite, besides Wakka and Naruto who were to into their competition.

"I can NOT believe that you are al-"

"Whoever wins gets a pass for four days in Vale!" Ozpin interrupted Glynda as he cheered the two on. Everyone else took this as a signal to continue cheering as well. Glynda was clearly distressed, eye twitching at the display. She sighed deeply before yelling, "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE UNAHIROA!" If you can't beat em, join em.

20 more minutes passed as they passed the 500 rep mark and Naruto's arm began to get shaky. He hit 542 before his arms nearly collapsed, he quickly shot it up onto the bar and sat up. Everyone boo'd and cheered and among the professors, lien was passed over to Glynda, who started betting with the professors. Hey, she's strict but she's still human. Wakka went to 546 before he finally put the bar down.

Naruto chuckled, winding his arm. "What were the four extras for? Victory laps?"

Wakka joined him in a laugh. "Nope, I did 1 more than you so ya can't complain."

Naruto looked puzzled for a literal second, before he figured it out. "The three I did before the challenge." He smirked, Wakka joined him with his smirk once more.

"No complaints, ya? Fair and square, you lost brudda." He said with a cheeky smile. The two got up and gave a handshake...but one squeezed harder than the other, causing the other to squeeze harder and before you knew it, another competition- just kidding. Everyone exited the gym, tired from all the excitement, some more tired than others from depression by losing lien.

"Let's do dis again someday, ya?" Wakka said, fist bumping Naruto.

"Indubitably. Maybe we'll even be teams tomorrow." Naruto said, smiling.

"Hah, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Stay true brudda." Wakka said as he went off to the showers. Naruto prepared for bed, he didn't worry about soreness. A good nights sleep is usually all he needs for his muscles to relax. All in all, he didn't regret coming to Beacon. Things were gearing up to be a good year.


	2. Initiation

"EBISU, WATCH OUR FLANKS DAMMIT!"

"Sir! We got tangos at five!"

"TAKE EM OUT! KAKASHI, KURENAI, TAKE UP SNIPER POSITIONS! GAI, ASUMA, FLANK LEFT!"

The scene was a complete battlefield, once vibrant buildings that decorated the city were now reduced to shadows of their former selves. This was Kisano, Vacuo. A small city that was over run and eventually taken over by the "Red Fangs". Any human inhabitants, whether they supported or not, were slaughtered. Naruto and his men were sent to 'vacate' the area of the previous inhabitants.

"SLITVANNA, MAN THE TURRET! CHAPPU, SIONE SUPRESSING FIRE!" Naruto barked out his orders, his troops didn't need to be told twice. Kisano was just one town of many that had turned...sour and it wasn't the first they were sent to. Naruto quickly proved why he was leader by pulling them through normally horrid odds, making the others in the unit respect him and follow orders.

Thirty seven minutes. Thirty seven minutes that felt like months. That's how long the fire fight lasted, the enemies falling back. Everyone stayed in their positions behind cover, waiting for further orders. Naruto waited for what seemed like hours of no activity before he called everyone, "REGROUP!"

"Sir! All soldiers accounted for! HQ says da supply drop will parachute in shortly and reinforcements will come from da south." Sgt. Chappu called out. Naruto relaxed. He ordered everyone back into the building and he took off his helmet. His men, the 107th HellHounds, were relieved to be back in safety. They were cocky and had a reason to be with 11 successful missions, not a single man falling.

"Heh, d'ya hear what they're calling this? They call it the 'Vacuo Riots'." One of the soldiers chuckled.

"What a load of bull, if they were simple riots, we woulda been done two weeks ago." The other responded.

"Ay, how bout we focus on watch, ya?" Chappu called the two out.

"Heh, yeah yeah." The two said in unison as they took up positions near windows.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Chappu asked.

"Granted."

"...What da hell are we doing here? Dis place pretty fucked up but it's nothing compared to Doraak or Compton." Chappu asked.

"HQ believes this town is a good place to set up, it can't be surrounded and the base to the south can reinforce our presence." Naruto responded.

"But what do YOU think?"

"...Honestly? I dislike the constant battling, but I'm not on the council. The bastards think they know what to do but the closest they've come to a battlefield is probably in a dream of a dream of thinking about watching it on tv." Naruto answered honestly, causing some of the soldiers to chuckle.

"Chappu, hit the showers, ya smell like Gai's jockstrap." Naruto joked, causing everyone, even Chappu and Gai, to laugh.

"Hehehe, that bad huh? Si-"

There was a loud crack off in the distance, followed by a window breaking and a body dropping.

"CHAPPU!"

Many of the first years were slowly raising up out of their sleep. We see a teen with black hair with a pink streak through a bang of his, being bothered by a already fully awake, dressed and fed girl with pale skin and orange hair. The boy was Lie Ren as the girl was Nora Valkyrie.

Sasuke had just woken up and was amused at the two. He felt sorry for the boy, he already kinda wanted to duct tape her mouth. The want turned into worry and panic as he saw the girl skip towards his brother, who was lying normally with a hand in his pillow.

"Ren, this one looks like he's still asleep!" She said.

"Nora don't wake up people you don't kno-"

"NO WAIT!"

To late. Nora bent down to wake the boy up and the millisecond her finger touched his shoulder, he lunged forward, hand out of his pillow revealing a combat knife. He grabbed Nora's arm, pulling her down as he mounted her and put the knife to her throat in a span of four seconds. Everyone was staring at the situation...and the insane girl that had a knife to her throat but was still smiling.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted out. His little brother. His little brother was here, this wasn't the battlefield, he was at Beacon. A hand gently grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon brudda, git off da girl 'fore da professors come in." Wakka said. Naruto slowly removed his knife and got off her.

"My...My apologies." Naruto said as he quickly grabbed his bag and sheath from inside his pillow case and speed walked off to the showers. Sasuke jogged over and helped Nora up.

"I'm sorry, so far I'm the only one who can touch him to wake him up, he's even done that to our father." Sasuke said, pulling the girl up.

"No worries, that was exciting! I was like 'boop' and he was like, 'whoosh watcha chaaa hoooooooooo!" Nora said as she imitated Kung Fu stances, bad ones may I add.

"Oh Oum, Ruby isn't the only one." Yang said, seeing the bad Kung Fu stances.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh calm down. So, what was...well what was that all about?" Yang asked Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I know you guys should know, especially Nora since she was the victim...but Naruto really wouldn't appreciate me telling."

"Oh c'mon, I'll make it worth your while." Yang joked, arm around Sasuke's shoulders. It was a joke, but Sasuke visibly shuttered, taking it seriously.

"Nope, uh uh, I'm not about to spend 5 minutes in heaven to spend days in the ninth level of hell."

"Dat bad, huh? Anyways, we should get ready. They could call us anytime, I'd rather be prepared." Wakka said, rolling up his bag.

"Hey, I never got your name, but ya sounded like you knew my brother. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Just met him last night, beat him in lifting. Da names Wakka Unahiroa." Wakka introduced himself.

"Huh...so." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"So?"

"Do you go hard in the pai-"

"You finish dat question I finish ya life, ya?" Wakka said, finished with grabbing his things. "Da next person man, I swear. Dat's da 7th one." Wakka muttered as he walked away, Sasuke mildly laughing.

"That could've been better. He has a point though, wouldn't wanna be left out ah?" Sasuke said as his body was engulfed in purple aura and he disappeared when it dispersed.

"... Ok, seriously. How the hell does he do that?!"

"I've found it easier to understand things when you just chalk it up to semblance." Ren stated with a monotone voice.

"Yo brudda, you good after dat scene back there?" Wakka asked as he and Naruto were gearing up, their lockers surprisingly being one over from each other. There was a girl that was to be between them, but she shy'd away from the two hulking figures. It's probably a good idea to inform you that Wakka is 6 foot 8 inches tall while Naruto is 6 foot 4. The girl seemed to be 4 foot 9 and would rather not get hit in her height insecurity.

"That...was what military training gets you."

"Na, Chappu wasn't like dat. Granted he was lazy as a sloth Faunus, but he didn't have those reaction times." Wakka replied.

"After the riots...I joined a different type of military." Naruto said as he dusted his jacket off. He wore dark armored pants along with a tight, scaled turtleneck that was under a jacket with many pockets. He had a shield fastened on his back with a gladius strapped to his waist. Wakka saw Naruto fill his pockets with throwing knives, various types of bombs and even...chop sticks?

"Uhh... Looking to camp brudda?" Wakka asked.

"You have to be prepared for anything." Naruto said with a simple tone, putting matches, lighters and even flint in another pocket.

"Weren't you trained to live off da fat of the land?"

"I was also trained that Mother Nature doesn't appreciate what we've been doing to her. That said, can't exactly trust someone who doesn't like me."

"Touché." Wakka said in his simple outfit. He had blue trousers with a blue chest plate and slippers. That was it, no under shirt, not even boots, just that outfit with his headscarf.

"A bit under prepared aren't you?" Naruto asked. He also cursed himself for just then seeing his tattoos. He was absolutely angry because he knew in Wakka's culture, tattoos meant a lot and his were covering his right arm and his right pectoral.

"Paaaah, ain't my first fight. Back in Tonga we hunted Grimm unofficially. If there was a strong one, da youngest in da group dat wasn't a hunter yet would face off with it. No weapons, hand to claws." Wakka said, proudly unhooking part of the chest plate to show his back that had a few scars and pulling up a pant leg to reveal more.

"There was semblance use though, correct?"

"Nope. Grimm have no aura, no semblance. If it's a strong Grimm, we fight it on its own level."

"*pheeeew* That's some crazy stuff." Sasuke said, walking forward. He wore a tight, dark purple, sleeveless suit that covered his body. Over the bottom half of the suit were a pair of black sweats with black knee pads and boots. He had black gloves with dark purple designs on it and had a compact bow on his back with his short sword at the back of his hip.

"So I guess you could say you're a wild bo-"

"Sasuke you keep making Waka Flocka jokes I'm gonna tell everybody what you do at night."

"Go ahead, I have no shame." He said proudly. Waka inhaled.

"Oh really? Mr. Sucks-on-his-thu-" Waka shouted, but was interrupted when Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Dammit I didn't think you were serious!"

"Sasuke, you haven't gotten over that yet? We've talked about this." Naruto said seriously to Sasuke.

"Shhhh! Shut up Naruto! Dammit!"

"Yo, what's going on here?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up to the group.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Sasuke said, standing in front of Wakka.

Wakka uncovered his mouth and said, "We were saying how-" he suddenly felt a sword touch his crotch and looked down to see Sasuke's short sword at the ready. "...Nothing, we weren't talking about a damn thing."

The sword was sheathed.

"Hey, all in saying is, there's plenty of room left on team Jaune." Jaune said with a smile to Weiss as he, Weiss and another, taller figure, walked into the group.

"Jaune?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Yes my darling snow angel?" He said back.

"Please shut up." She said still smiling, before turning forward to the group. "Oh, N-Naruto, if you haven't met her yet, I'd like you to meet Pyrrah Nikos." She turned back and grinned like a maniac with her thoughts. 'This is perfect! Pyrrah Nikos, Naruto Namikaze, undoubtedly followed by Sasuke Uchiha and me! Weiss Schnee! This team will with out a doubt become the greatest there ever was!'

"Hello." Pyrrah waved with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Nikos, pleasure to meet you. I've read you have a mean backhand." Naruto said as he shook her hand. Pyrrah gave a nervous laugh at the compliment, not wanting to be thought of as the 'Invincible Girl'.

"Thank you. I've also seen you in the news. I've read that your knees are to be feared."

"Knees? So he doesn't have normal knees?" Ruby asked questionably.

"Ah, I'm sure he does but I was referring to his fighting style. He does Muay Thai."

"Muay what now?"

"Muay Thai is a fighting style that centers around the elbows and knees, the hardest parts of the body. He taught me the style too, big bro's great at it among other martial arts." Sasuke said giving a thumbs up.

"Darwinism is my game plan." Naruto said as he disconnected the shake and went back to his locker.

'He...he casually dismissed me.' Pyrrah thought. Usually, someone would be angry at that, but Pyrrah was happy. She was becoming more and more like a normal girl. Everyone then noticed Naruto putting more and more things into his pockets, most of which, though, were small cylinder objects.

"What are those?" Ruby asked, curious to see if it was a new weapon.

"What are thoooooooooooose?!" Sasuke yelled out as he pointed at Ruby's shoes.

"Hm? Uhhh, these are boots. Come on Sasuke, I thought you'd know that."

Sasuke face palmed as he saw no one understood the reference. "Never mind."

"These are compacted lightning javelins." Naruto said as he grabbed one. It had two buttons, he pressed one and the cylinder extended into a four foot javelin. He pressed the other button and it started to brim with electricity. "Depending on the dust I fill it with, it will take on those effects."

"Oh my gosh! Where can I get those?!" Ruby asked, excitedly. Pyrrah was also interested, she saw a light, easy alternative to throwing her main weapon. Of course she wanted to know.

"Currently they are not anywhere, nor will they be sold anywhere." Naruto stated. "It's hypocritical, but the world has enough dangerous weapons. I'd rather my creations stay with me." He said as he grabbed a helmet from the duffel bag in his locker. The helmet covered everything save the eyes and was red, save black lines going down through the eye holes. To be honest, he looked like a carbon copy of Red Hood from the DC Universe.

"What's with the helmet?" Jaune asked, a little put off by it. Naruto simply grabbed one of his pistols. He put it to his head and pulled the trigger. Twice. Three times. A fourth. A fifth time just to show off, then he reloaded, making sure all of his weapons were fully loaded and prepared.

"Uhhh, are you planning on robbing a bank?" Yang joked, seeing the dust rounds didn't even scratch his helmet.

"Special blend of metals. Though just a bit heavier than average steel, it is as durable as six Kevlar vests." Naruto said, turning towards the rest. "Darwinism is my game plan."

"Adapt to survive, as expected. You haven't changed at all 'Centurion." A new voice made itself known. The figure walked forward. He had a dark red coat over a small grey chest plate and a large gourd of sand on his back. He wore gray slacks and black sandals. His hair was red and his skin was pale and he had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead.

"Garra." Naruto said, mildly surprised.

"Oh hey! Garra, been a while! How's your family?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"Kankuro has come out of the closet and Temari has finally found a boyfriend." Garra said with a monotone voice.

"Kankuro was gay?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"No. He's reached an... appreciation... for his weapon." Garra said as he shivered. Sasuke visibly shuttered as well with Naruto acting perfectly normal, though if you stared he froze for a few seconds when he heard the information.

"Yo, what's good brudda? Da names Wakka Unahiroa." Wakka introduced himself to break the mood. He extended his hand and Garra took it with a small smile.

"Garra Suna." He said. Instantly, Weiss, Pyrrah and Ren's jaw nearly dislodged and fell to the floor.

"THE Garra Suna?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"THE Wakka Unahiroa?! I knew it was you!" Pyrrah asked with the same surprise as Weiss, but also was brimming with excitement.

"More famous people?!" Ruby asked, eyes spinning, confused.

"Gaara Suna, to be the leader of Sunagakure in Vacuo! He and his siblings have single handedly defended the city from White Fang attacks!"

"The Red Fangs. The White Fang is peaceful, the Red Fangs are the extremists. Sunagakure was also attacked by the 'Anti-Faunus' terrorist group 'Animal Control' for their Faunus equality status." Blake Belladonna said walking towards the group.

"That is true. Not many can bear the thought of equality. I wish for my city to be the staple for it. It also stopped being single handed during the riots. It was Naruto and the 107th that saved the city when I was at a political meeting."

"So who's Wakka?" Ruby asked.

"Me. Duh." Wakka said with a chuckle.

"Wakka Unahiroa aka Blitzcomet. Blitzball's current greatest player!" Pyrrah explained.

"What's Blitzball?" Ruby asked again.

"Blitzball is a rising sport among the islands. It is a evolved mixture of the two ancient sports called Futball(Soccer) and Rugby. It consists of two teams engaging in-"

"8 people vs. 8 people. Two goals. You gotta make the ball in the other teams goal." Sasuke said, saving everyone from a long lecture.

"That's it?" Yang asked.

"Sounds fun!" Both Yang and Nora said, one with a smirk of anticipation and the other with a smile filled with insanity. The again, that's just Nora.

"Heh, didn't kno someone out here would've heard of it." Wakka said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I was up late one night and watched some tv. I flipped through channels until I stumbled upon it by accident. It's by far the best sport I've ever seen! You were in it! It was Tonga vs. Samoa! I've never missed a game after that!" Pyrrah exclaimed.

"Ah, 'Ikale Tahi against Manu Samoa. I remember dat game, we weren't allowed to play each other after dat game because the fans got in a fight." Wakka said chuckling.

"Fight?" Sasuke asked.

"There's a lil rivalry among da islands. Da biggest one is between Tonga and another island, Samoa."

"How do you feel about it?" Ren asked out of curiosity.

"I think it's stupid. We all from da islands, we should focus on da survival of our people, not a measurement competition." Wakka said with crossed arms, Ruby, Nora and Jaune missing out on the meaning of the 'measurement' reference. The rest nodded in agreement, hearing the sage like words. "Dat being said, we won. We better." Wakka said laughing, making everyone sweat drop.

"Just kidding, ya? Wait." He turned to Pyrrah, "Dat game was 2 years ago. You been watching dat long?" He pointed out.

Pyrrah blushed, but already had picture of the team and a marker. "You're the only autograph I don't have." She said with a shy smile. Wakka smiled and signed while everyone talked to each other. It was quite the sight, seeing so many strong teens in one group.

"All first year students, please report to entrance of the Emerald forest. I repeat, all first year students report to the entrance of the Emerald forest."

"That's our signal. Race you Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto turned around, his eyes shining through the helmet/mask.

"A race! I wanna go!" Ruby said joining in.

"Hey now, there's room for more, ya?" Wakka said, cracking his neck.

"I'm not opposed to joining." Pyrrah said.

"Ooo! Ren can we join?! Can we please?!" Nora asked excited. Soon the whole group, even Gaara and the normally stoic Blake joined in.

"Ok, let's do this." Sasuke said as everyone got ready to run. "On your marks. Get s-" he cut himself off as he ran ahead of everyone, getting a head start.

"Wha- THAT'S CHEATING!" Ruby yelled. Naruto stood straight and began falling forward until his foot shot out to catch him and he vanished in a burst of speed. Wakka, although not a blur, was running pretty damn fast with Pyrrah not far in tow. Everyone else ran as Ruby stood there surprised. "Oh come on!"

Despite the major disadvantage, Ruby was the third one there. Sasuke had his head start, but came in at last, having gotten lost, Naruto was first with Pyrrah in second, her and Ruby beating Wakka by seconds. The rest came to the cliff winded by the race. All the first years came within 10 minutes of the race finishing, each taking a spot on a small pedestal.

"Any idea what these are for?" Jaune asked as he got on the last one on the right.

Sasuke tapped the one he was on a few times with with his boot. "Hm. From the sound of it, I'd say it catapults is in to the forest." Sasuke answered seriously.

"Heh heh..." Jaune thought he was joking, but heard no 'just kidding' nor did he break the neutral look on his face. He then loudly gulped.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin spoke above the chatter, causing everyone to quiet down. "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda stepped up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today." She said in a serious voice.

"Psssst. Naruto. These things are packed to launch us off the cliff." Sasuke whispered to his older brother, ignoring the rest of Glyndas speech.

"And?" Naruto asked, still listening.

"Can I do that?" Sasuke asked, barely holding his excitement.

"No."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

This process continued until they heard Ozpin say, "You will meet opposition on the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"See! So why can't I use it?!" Sasuke blurted out, forgetting to whisper.

"Because you know damn well it's more for attention than it is safety!" Naruto argued back.

"And?!" Sasuke asked, stumping Naruto. Sasuke was stubborn.

"*Sigh* Ok. But be careful." Naruto said, the two not even noticing all eyes were on them. Ozpin continued to finish explaining the objectives and asked if there were questions. Jaune spoke up, but was interrupted with Ozpin saying "Good." As the first student was shot off.

All the students were shut off, Jaune with no idea of what just happened.

Saauke let himself soar through the air before purple aura began to engulf him as a ribcage surrounded him, slowly expanding into a full body, aura covering it and made armor. "SUSANO'O!" Sasuke shouted, his avatar soaring before landing and running, slowly shrinking to the point Sasuke himself, was running.

"Birdie no!" Naruto heard. Ruby yell as he turned and saw a puff of feathers. He looked back forward as he slowly descended, pulling out two knives. He came low enough for the trees and stabbed the knives into a branch, swinging and significantly lowering his momentum.

He continued the process until he was satisfied with the speed he was going and flipped a few times before landing. He heard the sound of a meteorite falling and turned to see Wakka coming in like a missile, no, a comet. He then proceeded to do nothing but flipping forward and landing in his feet, skidding for a couple of meters before he fully stopped.

Wakka stood straight before he looked up and around, seeing Naruto. He laughed at it. "Guess it was meant to be, ya?" He said walking forward as they bumped fist. "What's da plan?" Wakka asked.

It couldn't be seen, but Naruto cocked a eyebrow at this. "You're going to trust me to lead you?" He asked.

"You have da most combat and leadership experience out of da first years. Course it's your call brudda." Wakka said, chuckling.

"Wakka! Big bro!" The two turned to see Sasuke running over with Gaara in tow. "Look who I found!" Sasuke said, thumb towards Gaara.

"I was walking and he bumped in to me, knocking both us down." Gaara explained how they met.

"We should work together. Better chances at surviving." Sasuke said.

"Good idea." Gaara stated.

"No problems here brudda."

"It's decided, but first, let's take this chance to know each other's moves so we will know how to respond to threats efficiently." Naruto stated. "Let's start out with semblance. General Ironwood named mine 'Conqueror's Will'. I have the power to pose my will onto others, depending on how much, they can be strained, knocked out or if there is enough, die."

Wakka was surprised, this being the first time they have fought together. Both Gaara and Saauke knew about it already, having fought alongside him.

"As you all know, my name is Gaara. My semblance is sand control. I can bend sand to my will." He said as he un-corked his gourd and with a flick of his wrist, brought sand out before making it take a few formations and putting it back.

"Mine is extreme Aura Manipulation. So far I can only make my Susano'o and arrows for Artemis here." He said as he tapped his bow.

"Heh, well mine sucks compared to y'all's. I have power over gravity."

"How does that suck?" Sasuke asked.

"It only works on things I got a bond with. Things I know inside, outside and all around, like dis." Wakka said as he pulled out a ball, about the size of a tennis ball, from his pocket. He then flared his aura a bit and it expanded to the size of a basketball with bumps on it. "Maui, my Blitzball."

Naruto stood there and considered everything that was said. It only took him 7 seconds to figure out a full proof plan, telling them on the way to the temple. Surprisingly, all of them took their sweet time walking, not even trying to rush as they further talked about more battle strategies.

"Well there's no use in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, gesturing to the pedestals with gold and black chess pieces.

"She's right. We just have to get the pieces and get back to the cliff. We don't have to fight."

"Run and live. Now that's a plan I can get behind." Jaune said.

"I can't. That only delays the problem." The group turned to see Naruto and his team walk towards the pedestals. Naruto grabbed the black pawn.

"Why the pawn?" Sasuke asked.

"Pawns have the most potential. They can become anything from a fortified rook to a game-changing queen."

"Good point." Sasuke said as he grabbed the gold one.

"Uhhh, hello? Two big Grimm?!" Yang yelled out. As she said that, the Nevermore made its presence known and shot feathers at the teens.

"Shields up."

Gaara un-corked his gourde and sand shot out, forming a shield above everyone.

"Ballista."

Sasuke made a large aura arrow, cocked back. "Ready!"

"Fire."

Sasuke let go, the aura arrow screaming through the the sky.

"Reload."

It impacted the Nevermore, pushing against its armor but the Nevermore tried its hardest to maintain. Sasuke's hand went up before he made a twisting motion. The arrow began spinning, drilling into the Nevermore before ultimately impaling it.

"Double tap?" Sasuke asked, closing one eye and aiming.

"Fire."

Sasuke let another large arrow sail through the sky and hit right above his first arrow, where the armor was already weakened. It was dead and completely faded away before it hit the ground.

"Deathstalker, 23 meters and closing in."

"Artillery." Was all Naruto said, arms behind his back, before Wakka walked forward, winding his arm a few times.

"Think you can make the shot?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh, can I?" Wakka scoffed.

"...can yo-"

"Of course I can!" Wakka said as he expanded his Blitzball. He leaned back and then launched the ball high in to the air.

"What's that ball supposed to do?! It's a Deathstalker!" Blake exclaimed.

"Wait for it." Naruto said.

"14 meters." Gaara said. Wakka raised his hand high.

"Steady."

"9 meters."

"Go."

"Blitzcomet!" Wakka yelled as he slammed his hand to the floor. 2 seconds was all it took for the ball to make impact with the Deathstalker, completely destroying it. Wakka had thrown it high and put it into a zero gravity state before increasing the gravitational pull by 150, ultimately making it a meteorite. The impact made a small crater, everyone of the teens besides the ones in question were just left there with wide open mouths.

"You should all close your mouths. I speak from experience when I say flying insects are disgusting." Naruto said as he marched off towards the cliff, hands behind his back.

"I just noticed, you didn't even use any of those weapons!" Sasuke pointed out casually.

"Good. It is better to over-estimate than to under-estimate." Naruto answered.

"Dat was fun, ya? Les do dat again sometime." Wakka laughed.

"What do we do about them?" Gaara asked, thumbing towards the rest of the teens, all still frozen, even the insane Nora. Naruto used a bit of his semblance to strain them and get them out of their surprised state.

"That's why he's labeled a Centurion..." Weiss said, still surprised.

"Roman Empire. He really commands just like in the legends." Pyrrah added.

"Yo! What are you guys waiting for?!" Sasuke called out, already far ahead of them.

"Heh, looks like we're gonna have to work hard to catch up." Yang said with a smirk.

"In both ways, they're already out of sight." Blake said in her stoic voice. Everyone noticed she was right and began to run to catch up.

"So what do you think of this years rookies?" Glynda asked Ozpin as they rewatched the display with other professors at the cliff.

"I believe we have an interesting year ahead of us." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"You say that about every years rookies." Glynda pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. But this time I mean it." Ozpin said with a smirk of anticipation. 'Naruto Namikaze, will you follow in your parents footsteps or will you go down your grand fathers path? How will you shake and change this world? Yes, we most certainly have a very interesting year ahead of us.' Ozpin thought as he turned and walked back to the school, prompting the rest to follow his example.


	3. Official Day in School

**Yo! Dovahkiin Samuel here and yes, I do like chicken. Thank you guys for the nice reviews and if anyone doesn't like it, review or pm and tell me why. I'm trying to improve my writing skill. So real quick**

 **Warrof:Thank you! And as for how the story goes, I'd like to keep it canon, but with Naruto being involved we all know things can get hectic. So it will be as close to canon as I can make it!**

 **Exanime Draco: Yes! Of all FF characters, he's in my top 5! Being a Pacific Islander and seeing a islander in a big game got me so hyped when I first played! So yeah, he's got heavy influence from him, though I've tweaked his personality a bit here, there and everywhere.**

 **Thank you guys for the compliments! Got questions? Ask and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Oh! Two more things! I made this before volume 3 of RWBY so I didn't know Ren and Nora don't have families. You watched vol 3 and didn't know that? That's because she said it during her Nora moment at the noodle stand. The second, DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: Dovahkiin Samuel does NOT own Naruto, nor does he own RWBY. Why must you remind me of this ;_;**

"Chappu! Come on, stay up! MEDIC!" There was another shot, this time from one of their own and a body fell from a tree half a mile from the building. Chappu had a shot in the upper abdomen. If it pierced the aorta or the inferior vena cava, chances are he'd die of blood loss in minutes.

"Heh, c'mon now sir. I can't die here. I still gotta see my brother play live-" Chappu coughed out blood. "Ohp, never mind.*cough cough* Man upstairs got other plans, ya?"

"Chappu, stop speaking! You're gonna be okay! WHERE THE HELL IS KURENAI?!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh, I neva-I neva told Wakka he did good." Chappu said as tears started to form in his eyes. "Neva praised him for da game, neva even congratulated him."

"Then tell him when you get back! You WILL stay alive! That's a damn order!"

"I neva told him he was da best damn shooter I eva seen.*cough* Crazy how ya really know what you wan ta say at the moment they not there, ya?"

"Chappu I said shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled at Chappu who was crying. Kurenai and Kakashi ran into the room, medical kit already at the ready. Kurenai kneeled down, quickly trying to work on her comrade. She used her semblance to look inside her comrade and froze.

"What's wrong?!"

"I can't."

"You can't what?!"

"Sir, it pierced through the aorta. It pierced a hole and the blood is leaking out. I can't heal him, not without high grade equipment."

Naruto froze at this. He had prepared himself for this day. He dreaded it, but tried his hardest to prepare himself.

"Guess it's a good time...to say I was the one that used Kakashi's toothbrush to scrub the floor." Chappu said laughing. Kakashi didn't even glare, he just tried to smile under his face mask. He gave a weak laugh, attempting to comfort him.

Chappu began laughing before he cringes and then he said, "I'm struggling ta stay awake...please...tell da family I went wit a smile." He said as he stayed true to his word.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke shaking him like crazy.

"You really gotta stop sleeping dammit! I bet you were dreaming of depressing shit again!" Sasuke accused. Naruto rose a hand to retort, but Sasuke cut him off. "I knew it, whenever you raise your hand to say something back, the other person is right."

Naruto put his hand down. He wasn't that easy to read, was he?

"Anyways, wake up man. The teams are being announced."

"Tatyana Nike, Indra Voltage, Taniwha Kaipuke and Maria Apollo. You four have retrieved the bishop pieces. Essential in the moral of both the soldiers and the people. Also serving as strong pieces in war. Team name, Titanium. Team leader, Tatyana Nike."

The team was certainly a sight to see. The team leader, Tatyana looked like she was around 6'3 and had a tanned complexion with long, black hair, a blue streak in her bangs. She wore a blue button up shirt, though Naruto could tell in her figure that she was wearing a vest under. She had tan boots and khakis that ended mid calf, revealing machete sheaths on both legs.

The next, Indra, was pale skinned with wild, electric looking blonde hair. He looked to be about 6'1 and wore a yellow tank top with a black windbreaker over it that still somehow showed off muscles. He wore baggy black cargos that went into black boots. He had a tube the size of his torso strapped on his back.

The last person was hitting the third one, upset as to why she didn't get the leader position. The third one just stood there with unamused eyes staring forward. The third one was Taniwha Kaipuke, if Naruto remembered correctly, he was the newest butler in the Apollo household, though he looked like more of a hitman.

Taniwha was 6'6 and wore a jet black suit with a blue tie and black leather gloves. He had a dark tan and had a black and blue scarf covering his mouth. He had long white hair tied in a ponytail with two small, sharp bangs hanging over the middle of his forehead. To normal people, he was your average butler, but Naruto stared at him. He could tell this man was a walking armory.

The fourth, who stopped hitting Taniwha and was pouting, was Maria Apollo. She was 5'7 with short, blonde hair. She had a bodysuit like Sasuke's, showing off her curves, but hers was white with gold designs and she wore white cargo pants with gold trim. She also had goggles on her forehead and a bow on her back. She had a special white gauntlet on her right hand that looked like part of her outfit, but the experienced people could tell it was for a hunting bird. Naruto had to turn and manually close Sasuke's mouth at seeing the girl. The team exited the stage as the next the team was called.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren. You all have gotten the took piece, vital in the defense of ones city and people. You shall be known as Team Juniper. Team leader, Jaune Arc."

Jaune was honestly surprised at hearing this. Ruby and Yang cheered him on from the stands with the help of Sasuke. Pyrrah gave him a playful punch to the shoulder that, even though it was playful, knocked Jaune on his ass. They got off the stage as the second to last group was called.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You have retrieved the knight pieces, ensuring strong soldiers as both scouts and defenders. You shall be called Team Ruby, leader: Ruby Rose."

To say Weiss Was caught off guard would be an understatement. Blake gave a smile and nodded in acknowledgement. Yang appeared next to her sister and hugged her while bragging. They had their mini celebration as they exited the stage for the last team of the night.

Naruto Namikaze, Wakka Unahiroa, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Suna. You four have retrieved the pawn pieces, the foot soldiers of kingdoms. The most expendable." Everyone quieted down at Ozpin's words, believing them to be insults.

"But also the one that bears the most potential. Every General knows that a war is not won on a table nor behind a desk. It is those very soldiers on the battlefield that are the most important and prudent to all strategies. By defeating two A-class Grimm in a mere few minutes, you all have demonstrated dominance in the field that can only be related to with experienced hunters or ancient tales. For this, you will be Team Roman. Team leader, Naruto Namikaze."

The auditorium exploded with applause, females already creating fan clubs, guys and girls alike joining because of the sheer aura of greatness they were giving off. The author of the story basically sucking th- hey that's not in the script.

"Inside the envelopes given to you are your room numbers. Congratulations to you all. Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as the crowd, once more, erupted into roars of cheers. Team Roman laughed and hung out with teams Ruby and Juniper for half an hour before they went off to get settled in their rooms, the other teams doing the same.

They all hugged and said their good byes as they left the auditorium. It was a little comical when they took the first two turns together, then it was kinda awkward when they all got in the elevator together. Then they all exited on the same floor...and went down the same hallway and found out their rooms were all in the same hallway.

"Kinda awkward, ya?" Wakka voiced his opinion. Naruto was the only one who didn't say his good byes, having enough sense to check the others rooms before trying to say good bye. He didn't tell them though, they had to learn and what better teacher than experience?

"We're all in the same hall! This is so awesome!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh Oum, speak for yourself."

The group turned to see where the new voice was coming from. The fourth room in the hall had team Titanium in front of it.

"I swear, of all the students in the school, we're put next to the loud bunch." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Try being partnered with the loudest." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that." Yang said to Maria as she stepped forward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess your brains left your head and went to your boobs. I'll simplify it. You. Loud. Shut. Up." She said as she and Yang were right in front of each other, glaring daggers.

"Your boobs are just as big as mine! Especially when you wear a tight bodysuit like that you sl-" Yang yelled back and was stopped when Ruby covered her mouth so she couldn't finish the word. There was visually sparks between the two.

"Lady Maria. Please be nice to our new neighbors." Taniwha said.

"Okey dokey." Maria had a complete 180 in personality, going from ready to fight to a complete happy go lucky child as she ran back to Taniwha's side.

"I'd like to apologize, Maria is a good person, she just has a...different way of showing her respect." He said as she visibly smiled at the praise he gave her.

''She's one of those." Gaara whispered to Sasuke.

"One of who now?"

"If my knowledge is correct, she's in love with him because they were most likely together since a young age." Gaara said.

"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"Anime." Gaara said as Saauke just stared at him.

"Yo, Taniwha. Maori?" Wakka asked.

"Ae." Taniwha answered in his native language.

"I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to cut introductions to tomorrow. I'm sure you all have to unpack as well." Tatyana, the team leader said. Indra had several pieces of duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't speak, indicating his team had discovered his love for being energetic.

Right as team Titanium entered their room and people thought the excitement was over, boom something else came along.

"I KNEW IT!" A masculine voice nearly yelled out. At the mere sound of the voice, Ren and Nora froze. Ren's eyes were chalk full of fear while Nora's was full of excitement. At the end of the hall was a third year with his three teammates attempting, and failing, to restrain him as he casually walked forward, Nora walking forward also.

The guy was a monster of a man, standing at 7'3, his head almost hitting the ceiling, and a white and black shirt with dark blue jeans. He had pale skin and short, orange hair.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Nora yelled as she ran and jumped into the third years arms, the two hugging as the older one twirled her around a couple of times.

"What are you doing here?! Mom told me you weren't going to attend this year, that you'd drop out to start farming! What the heck Odin?!" Nora said as she squeezed Odin harder. Odin put her down.

"I was! Then mom told me my adorable lil sis was joining Beacon! Oh look! Ren's here too! Have ya'll considered making me some nieces and nephews like I suggested?"

"Odin!" Nora yelled annoyed.

"G-Good to see you again Odin." Ren said with a fearful tone. Odin swooped Ren into a hug.

"Don't sound so scared, it makes me sound like a bad guy!" He said with a hearty laugh until he whispered/didn't whisper at all because he's Nora's brother. "You touch her without her consent and I'll break your legs."

So that's where Nora got that from. There was talking all around before Naruto said his goodbye as his team entered their room. It was certainly spacious...if you take out the beds. The beds made the rooms so cramped.

"Well what are we gonna do about this?" Sasuke asked. Wakka walked out and came back in with some log shaped thing wrapped in plastic. He then grabbed his bed...and pushed it out the window.

"Wow, what the hell man?! Safety hazards!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh come on brudda, dis is a school to raise hunters. If you can't dodge a falling bed, you shouldn't be here."

"My leeeegssss!" Came a voice from out the window.

"Ignore dat." Wakka said as he ripped off the plastic and unrolled a weaved mat. He then threw a pillow down as he took off his chest plate and lied on the mat, ready to sleep.

"That's...simple."

"I'm a simple man brudda."

Gaara stared at his bed before he followed Wakka's example and threw the bed out, save the pillow, sheets, blanket and some nails. "Really Gaara?"

"My spleeeeeen!" The voice came from outside again. Gaara went over to a corner and nailed his sheet in both walls as he laid in his hammock to make sure it could take his weight. Naruto walked over and picked his bed up, about to follow the trend before Sasuke stopped him. "C'MON MAN!"

Naruto smiled, though it couldn't be seen because he still had his helmet on. He then moved Sasuke's bed all the way to the wall and put his on top, balancing them on the stands.

"Oh cool, bunk beds." Sasuke said, slightly amused.

"You shouldn't be excited Sasuke. You could become like Florida sleeping that way." Gaara said as he got ready to take a shower.

"Oh, that brudda. Florida, poor poor Florida." Wakka said as he remained laying down.

"What? What happened to Florida?"

"You don't want to know." Was all Naruto said, the chilling tone he had sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Uhhhh, I call top bunk?" Sasuke said as he hoped Naruto would pity him and let him. Naruto took off his helmet and stared at him. He continued as Sasuke progressively sunk into himself. "Ok..." Sasuke said depressed. Naruto poked him on the forehead as he jumped up onto the top bed.

"I call next shower." Wakka said as he still laid, relaxed.

"You most certainly need next shower." Sasuke joked.

"I'm not da one who stepped in Ursa poop 4 different times, ya?" Wakka shot right back.

"That's bullshit!"

"No, Ursa shit, but if you stepped in that too ya digging yo own grave brudda." Wakka said, peeking one eye at him and giving his best asshole grin. Everyone got their showers and took their asses to bed. The next day would be their first and first impressions matter.

Naruto and his team woke up and showered and got dressed quickly. Naruto was wearing the full uniform, though he made adjustments to add weapons like a shoe knife and hidden blades. Sasuke had everything minus the jacket. Wakka ditched the jacket and vest, leaving the top buttons of his shirt undone. The shirt was still to tight. Gaara stuck with the full uniform, only adding his gourd on his back.

They had an hour to kill before classes started, that is until Gaara pulled out his scroll to play some apps. He stared back and forth between the scroll and the clock.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, chilling in his bed and playing his PlayThingPortable(PTP).

"We're about to fail our first test."

The three other teammates stared at Gaara with confused looks. Then a bell rang and Ozpin's voice came over a speaker.

"Attention students, that was the first bell. I'm sure you've noticed some of your clocks are incorrect. Think of it as extra training. You have seven minutes to get to your class. Good day."

"..." They all looked at their first class. It was on the other side of the school. The four scrambled out of the room, seeing team Ruby and Juniper in the same boat.

"What got you guys?" Sasuke asked as they all ran.

"Slept in." Jaune said.

"We didn't pay attention to the time. You guys?" Ruby asked.

"We were one of da ones whose clock was wrong." Wakka answered. Everyone looked at Yang after seeing Wakka's uniform.

"Wow." Blake said.

"What?" Yang asked, confused by their looks.

"You haven't mad a dog sound or a construction worker whistle." Sasuke said.

"Oh screw you guys, I can have self restraint!" Yang said with a certain finger up, making them all laugh. They all got to class, literally sitting down as the bell rang. To say the lecture was boring would be a drastic understatement. It went from an introduction into a story from his past...into another...and another. The teens were about to give up hope, Wakka full on sleeping, when Professor Port described qualities of a hunter and asked who believed they had them.

Weiss looked like she was ready to jump at the opportunity to prove herself, but Sasuke, who stole one of Naruto's many tazers, beat her to it...technically. He tazed Wakka, making him jump out of sleep.

"Ah! Mr. Unahiroa! A good candidate, please make your way down."

Wakka sent a glare at Sasuke who was giving a huge grin. "Well you said you could fight Grimm barehanded." Sasuke said jokingly. Wakka made his way down and stood on the field.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Professor Port asked.

"Oh, right." Wakka said as he took of his shirt and handed it to Naruto who was in the first row, then he took out his headscarf and wrapped it as he went back to his position. "There we go." He said as he cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Oh, we have a thrill seeker. Your opponent will be a Boartusk. It's armor is amongst one of the strongest of all Grimm."

"Boartusk? We had dat all over Tonga, bring it out."

Port shrugged his shoulders and broke the lock on the cage. Red eyes full of hate and anger stared out as a huge Boartusk charged. Everyone was surprised at the size of the Grimm, even more so when Wakka charged at it as well. Right as the two got to eachother, Wakka grabbed both of it's tusks and held his ground. Everyone's, minus Naruto, jaw dropped, even Port's.

'He's matching it! I can't sense any aura being used at all! Simply astounding!' He thought to himself. Naruto looked a bit bored. He'd seen Chappu, Sione and the other Polynesian's in the 107th's take on Grimm plenty of times. Wakka looked at Naruto. Naruto put his fist forward and then pointed his thumb down. Needless to say, Wakka smirked.

Wakka kneed the Boartusk's chin up, hard enough to break the tusks off. While the head was raised, Wakka kicked it and made the Boartusk go to its hind legs. He then stabbed the tusks into its exposed underbelly and punched them in. It squealed until it fell back and faded out of existence. Everyone stared.

"Hell of a way to start a school day, ya?"


	4. Ruby's Wake-up call

**Sup! How are you doing today? Me? Well I only got 2 hours of sleep and am at the airport as I post this... ANYWAYS, ya'll didn't come here for mah life, sooooo DISCLAIMER**

 **Disclaimer: Dovahkiin Samuel does NOT own Naruto or RWBY. Dammit they found out, the jig is up.**

The sun set on fires, looting, overturned cars and chaos. This was Compton, Vacuo. It had been a month since the loss of Chappu and though things were slowly getting better, moral was low. Although the 107th held Kisano, it was at the price of one of their best soldiers. Now Naruto found himself leading his troops on his 92nd mission. He had a horrible feeling in his gut and the very number 92 made him feel uneasy.

"Sir...w-what happened h-here?" One of the medics, Hinata, asked. Many of the soldiers wondered the same thing, their commander was the only one who'd get word of everything outside their battles. Naruto looked out the window of their armored transport vehicle.

"Compton, Vacuo. One of the worst places when it comes to Faunus discrimination. There were many cases of police officers unrightfully arresting Faunus, while letting humans go free. The kettle was heated, but boiled when a Faunus by the name of Roland King was brutally beaten by officers. The officers were dismissed of all criminal charges." Naruto said, the soldiers surprised and the Faunus were furious.

"So what the hell are we doing going THROUGH here?! We should be hel-" Kiba, a dog Faunus, spoke out of term, but was interrupted by a monkey Faunus, Rōshi.

"Help? How? Kiba, I'm sorry to say, but, we're soldiers in a war zone. What we do breeds violence. We aren't politics." Rōshi said as he cleaned his pistol. Kiba gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly before loosening up a bit.

"Our objective is to reinforce Sunagakure. Gaara Suna is in another political meeting with many of the cities leaders in an effort to end these conflicts. We'll be resting in a base 4 klicks out." Naruto said as he double checked his ammo and wiped his knife. He felt really uneasy.

(Later at the base)

"Alright, rest up. We got a long day tomorrow." Naruto said as he left the barracks and went to another building. The door was open, lock broken. Naruto instantly pulled his pistol out as he creeped inside, taking note of 5 bodies on the ground. He checked their pulse and cringed. They were dead. He checked his com, only to hear static.

Naruto creeped into the only room that had a source of light. He slowly opened the door, sure to be silent and aimed at the single figure in there.

"Kiba?"

Kiba turned to him slowly and met his eyes.

"Sir."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked, gun still aimed.

"Helping."

"And exactly how is killing five comrades helping?!" Naruto shouted.

"I thought you would have realized it of all people. Everything we do is efficient. We're the scalpels of society. But discrimination isn't a body, it's a wall and for that, you need a hammer." Kiba said as he pressed a key, making all the defense turrets go down and the gates open.

Naruto heard movement and quickly twisted, delivering an elbow to a enemy behind him as Kiba lunged. He turned back and delivered a kick to Kiba's chest, making him fly back and hit the wall. Another joined in, then a fourth. The three Naruto were fighting were in White Fang uniforms. The first threw a punch that Naruto ducked under and delivered a hard straight to his stomach, impacting and breaking the armor.

The second jumped and went for a kick at Naruto that was caught. Naruto grabbed her collar and slammed her to the ground. Though dazed, she took advantage of the situation and brought her other leg around and twisted, getting Naruto into an armbar. Naruto lifted her and slammed her again, only steeling her resolve as she pulled and arc'd back, attempting to break his arm. He finally lifted her and spun before slamming her to the wall where she let go.

Naruto ducked as the third threw a hard punch at him, cracking the wall. Naruto spun around him before he wrapped his arms around his waist and German Suplex'd him. The girl had regained herself enough to jump on his back before twisting around and getting him in a triangle chokehold.

Naruto was about to fight back before Kiba came behind him and stuck a needle in his neck, injecting him with fluids that instantly worked. Naruto felt the strength in his body leave as his limbs felt heavier. He slowly dipped into unconsciousness as he heard Kiba apologize and the girl say something about Interrogation.

(Line break right about here)

"You know, I still can't tell when you're sleeping and when you're meditating." Sasuke said to Naruto, who was sitting at a corner in a lotus stance. "It also really creeps me out how you can stay perfectly still like that for so long."

Naruto finally chose to respond, "Hmm. Who knows, maybe I was a Sage in another life?"

"Pffft, yeah and I was probably some revenge obsessed psychopath." Sasuke said skeptically.

"And I was probably a psychopath changed by Naruto's words." Gaara added in. They all looked at each other before Sasuke and Gaara busted out laughing, Naruto lightly chuckling.

"Palangi's are weird." Wakka said to himself as he was relaxing on his mat. Team Roman's first day went unexpectedly well, save one class. 1st period they had Grimm studies with Professor Port.

Their 2nd was Math with Professor Burns, who was incredibly calm...to an extent. One of the students blew a spitball at the back of another's head and that's when Mr. Burns pressed a button under his desk and the chair launched the student out of the window.

3rd was the class that didn't go well and that was just because the teacher was worse than Yang when it came to puns. Professor Dunkelman, who's class was right next to their 2nd and 4th periods. There were thin walls, so if one class with bad puns wasn't enough, try hearing the same ones three different times. It was comical, though, to see their professors reaction to hearing her through the wall.

Their Fourth period was Technology studies with Professor Sorola. He introduced himself as a professor, an I.T. Specialist and a tall Mexican.

Their Fifth period was History with Profes-DOCTOR Oobleck, a very hyper Doctor who drank coffee constantly. The crazy part was, they were pretty sure he wasn't using his semblance and weren't sure if his semblance even had anything to do with speed or teleportation. He'd just randomly appear places as he taught.

Their final class for the day was P.E/Battle tactics, taught by Professor Goodwitch. Because of Wakka's display in 1st period, many students made it a point to avoid him and team Roman in general. Besides the idiots thinking they had something to prove.

*knock knock knock*

Everyone looked at each other before they saw Naruto put a finger on his nose, Wakka quickly following suit and Gaara making a hand out of sand and putting a finger on his nose as he continued to do work.

"Aw, come on!" Sasuke said, scratching his head in frustration. He paused his PTP and walked over to answer the door, instantly perking up. "Sup Rubes?"

"Hey, Team Juniper and Ruby are about to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. You guys want to come with?"

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto still meditating, Gaara doing work and...Wakka quickly putting on a shirt and lifting Gaara over his shoulder and Naruto under his other arm. "We go now." Wakka said as he walked out the door.

"Wait! At least let me finish the page! I'm not even that hung-"*grumble grumble grumble* "Curse you body." Gaara whispered, glaring at his stomach. Naruto was under Wakka's arm, but still had his legs crossed as his hands made an upside down triangle.

(At the cafeteria)

"Shouldn't Ruby be back by now?" Blake brought up as the two teams were eating.

"That...is a good point, where are th-" Weiss was interrupted by the door to the cafeteria being kicked open.

"Was that truly necessary?" Gaara asked.

"Full hands here brudda."

"I TOLD YOU I COULD WALK!"

"Hmmmmm. Oh, why are we in the cafeteria? And why am I under Wakka's arm?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, making everyone sweat drop. Wakka walked over an dropped the two down on to a lunch bench as he went to the line for food.

"All I had was 4 problems left for Mr. Burns class." Gaara said as he childishly crossed his arms and pouted.

"I never thought I'd see the leader of a whole city pouting over homework." Yang chuckled, a few joining in.

"So, how'd you guys organize rooms?" Ruby asked the team.

"Oh Oum. Wakka and Gaara threw their bed out the window and me and Naruto are bunking." Sasuke answered, everyone sweat dropping at Wakka and Gaara, except for Yang, who lightly slammed her fist on the table.

"I should've thought of that!"

Wakka came back with his tray piled high with everything from salad to chicken wings to fried rice to oysters, which he got started on first.

"Dude...is that healthy?" Jaune asked, seeing Wakka only just sit down and he was on his fifth oyster.

"Oysters are full of protein, brudda. You should get some."

"I think he was referring to...everything you have on your tray. I understand that it's not what you eat, but how much of it you eat...and that is a lot." Blake added.

"How you think I got so big?" Wakka asked. "Muscles don come from nowhere, gotta get fat before you can make muscle, ya?" He said as he ginished his salad and got started on his pizza.

"That...is scary." The three teams turned to see team Titanium sitting at the table.

"Sorry if we're intruding." Their leader said.

"No, go ahead, this isn't a private place."

Nodding to show her thanks, Tatyana and her team sat at the bench. "Tatyana Nike, nice to meet you all. Sorry if I sounded a bit bitchy the other day, Indra here wouldn't keep his mouth shut about how he rode a Beowolf to the relic site.

"Youshould'veseenit, I meanithurtmybuttbutitwastotallyawesomeImean, whothehellcansaytheyrodeaBeowolfintobattle!" Indra said in a quick flurry of words, the only ones understanding being Ren, Tatyana and Nora. Tatyana because she grew used to it, Ren because he had his own hyperactive teammate and Nora because...Nora.

"You should have rode an Ursa! Waaaay more comfortable!" Nora added in, Indra jumping over the table as he and Nora discussed what Grimm to ride, why pancakes were awesome and other crazy things maniacs think of.

Yang and Maria stared at each other, dark aura emanating off both of them. There were, yet again, visible Sparks and static between the two, both glaring daggers into each other.

"That's creepy." Jaune quietly said. He was heard, though, and Maria and Yang redirected their glares at him, making him shrink from fear.

Ruby noticed Taniwha staring her way. Not at her, but at Crescent Rose. She pulled it off and presented it proudly, "I see you have good taste! My baby, Crescent Rose, is able to fire 20 mm rounds with deadly accur-"

"You chose the wrong weapon. Please excuse me." Taniwha said as he raised from his seat and left the cafeteria.

"Tani! We just got here!" Angelina pouted, though she stayed in her seat and huffed as she ate her meal.

"Di-did I say something wrong?" Ruby asked, saddened.

"What's his problem?" Yang asked, irritated that Taniwha made her sister feel bad. Naruto realized in Taniwha's steps and stature that he was ex-military. Was he going to tell them? No, no he wasn't.

(Line right about here too)

Besides the slight hiccup with Taniwha, the dinner went well, everyone talking and joking with minimal drama. The four teams were walking back to the hallway in a nice silence before Maria spoke up.

"Look, I know we kind of got past it, but please don't think less of Tani. He...well he didn't have the best past."

"Everyone has a sob story." Yang countered with slight anger, still a little mad at him about Ruby.

"He was a child soldier/slave." Everyone turned at that. "His parents were murdered and he was orphaned at the age of 3. He was brought up by a group of mercenaries. At age 6 he did field work and the group took note of his marksmanship as a sniper. He was called-"

"I actually had two names." Taniwha interrupted as he walked forward.

"T-Tani! I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok." Taniwha said with a smile. His face turned back neutral when he addressed Ruby. "The names I was given are irrelevant. I apologize if you took my words as hostile, but you chose the wrong weapon. Not even the 'Centurion' knows what I went through."

Everyone but Titanium took offensive faces or flinched. "Hey! My brother ha-" Sasuke was stopped by Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"No, he's correct. To be a sniper is the most demented role in the military."

Everyone looked at Naruto and back at Taniwha.

"Why do you say that?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

Taniwha looked at the ceiling before walking to a window at the hallway they were in. "How do you suppose soldiers think in war?" He asked silently, but still loud enough to be heard. Jaune answered this one.

"Well, it's kill or be killed, isn't it?" He didn't like the answer, but it was the reality of it.

"That's just it. Soldiers have that mentality. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you." Taniwha looked back at Ruby. "As snipers, we don't have that luxury." He said staring right into her eyes.

"What do you mean? I kill Grimm all the time!"

"What is the job of a Hunter and Huntress?" Taniwha asked.

"To protect Remnant." Yang answered that one.

"It doesn't just say 'Protect Remnant against Grimm.' As a sniper, you don't have the illusion of someone trying to kill you. You're perched high and out of sight. You don't think, 'Kill or be killed', you're just shooting people. The equivalent to a murd-"

"Stop that right now!" Yang yelled as she appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar. "She's 15!" Yang yelled.

"I was younger." Taniwha said with cold eyes as he smacked Yang's hand away as he started shouting. "We don't fight on battlefields, we watch our targets and if we find that the only opportunity for the shot is when he's on a knee hugging his son-" Taniwha froze, all eyes on him. He grabbed a handkerchief from his suit pocket, quickly dabbing his eyes as he straightened his tie and walked away. "You chose the wrong weapon."

Everyone there was surprised beyond words, save Maria who knew of his past. Ruby was in tears thinking about whether she'd really be required to kill or not. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze before walking after Taniwha.

(and here too)

"You didn't have to go that far." Naruto said, at the entrance of the roof.

"...I slipped up. I'll apologize later."

"Although I've forgotten a lot about human interaction, I'm not sure that will work. You've most likely succeeded in mentally scarring her."

"No. I saw in her eyes, she's strong. Mentally stronger than I was."

"Well she didn't have to kill at a young age." Naruto countered.

"And you didn't? We both did what we had to."

"Well it explains why you became a butler. You needed that feeling. The feeling of being needed to make you forget about the past."

"Is that what you're doing with your younger brother?"

"...Yes." Naruto said as he joined Taniwha at looking at the broken moon.

"So many years fighting under it...I never really realized the beauty of the stars and the moon."

*tap tap tap*

The two looked back to see Ruby tapping on the Roof entrance to get their attention.

"T-Taniwha." Taniwha stopped her.

"I...apologize. It's a different time now and my mind was stuck in the past-"

"No. You're right. As a sniper, I may be required to kill." Ruby said, but then she steeled her resolve. "But I won't. I'm going to find a way to make things peaceful. MY way to make things peaceful, whether I'm ordered to or not!" She said, almost defiantly. Almost. "Ah-I-I mean, I'm going to continue how I see fit. I didn't mean to sound like that." Ruby said as she shyly pushed her index fingers together.

Both Naruto and Taniwha laughed, a long and hardy laugh. "Come. I believe lady Maria would want some dessert right about now."

"Oooh, can I get cookies?" Ruby asked as she walked with Taniwha and Naruto.

"Yes, yes you may." Taniwha said as he patted her head. 'If only dismissing duties were that simple...oh well. She's young and you're only young once.'


	5. How to effectively take out bullies

*Clap ...clap ...clap... clap*

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, no good. He was locked in place. Through his blurry vision, he saw himself strapped into a chair, tied at his wrists and ankles. Zip ties? Check. Dark room with a single light source? Check. He was being interrogated. He was prepared though, in training he was infamous for becoming a different person when interrogated for training. He then looked towards the source of the clapping.

"Good morning sunshine, I'll be frank. I'm gonna need you to tell me everything about the Atlas Military Corps." The figure said. She stepped into the light. She was tall, at least 6'4 with long legs. She had long lime green hair and snake like eyes. She wore a bit more armor than the usual grunt, her shoulder pads being more rounded, chest plate being bigger and wearing a red cape.

"Awww, you wake me up and I get no breakfast? This is my anniversary after all." Naruto replied.

"Oh, this makes me feel like a horrible partner. What is our anniversary of?" The woman asked, she looked to be about 18.

"Oh just the first time I ever beat down a couple of extremists. Funny, they were wearing smaller versions of your armor."

"Oh my, cheating on me with my own family? You sure know how to treat a gal."

"I try."

"So usually they send me in to break someone in after they're tortured for information, but a certain person has been fighting to have me in here first. He prays you give up the information quickly."

"Ahhhh, Kiba always was a dreamer. I tell him I don't go that way and here I am, drugged and tied to a chair."

The girl crossed her arms as she stared at Naruto. "As fun as this is, for someone who was drugged, kidnapped and strapped to a chair, you don't seem at all worried."

"I don't need to be. My men are strong and the women are even stronger. They won't waste resources looking for me, they'll try, but they won't. By now they're probably in Sunagakure. As for me? Well, I'm a snarky asshole when I'm not in the field. Of course you could try to get me to talk, I won't though. I was prepared to die when I joined."

This made the girl frown ever so slightly, not enough to be seen. She looked in his eyes and didn't see the strong courageous and selfless leader Kiba made him out to be. It wasn't that he was courageous, nor was he stupid. He just simply...didn't care whether he lived or died. "You're a complete idiot. We won't kill you, we'll break you, destroy your very essence and then when you beg for death, we won't grant it to you." She said with slight annoyance.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Naruto said before the girl twisted around in a full 360 and landed a punch to Naruto's gut, knocking the wind out of him as she threw her punch the second he finished his sentence, pain coursing through his torso. He gasped air and looked at her. "Oooh a dom. I've never been a sub before, but I'm open to new experiences."

This would have gotten a reaction, a bad one at that, but the girl played along.

"This is probably your first time so I'll be gentle." She said as she ran her finger down the side of Naruto's face, stopping at the chin. She brought her face incredibly close, right before their lips touched the girl pulled away and walked with a sway in her hips. "But Charlie here gets jealous when I flirt with others. He won't be as gentle."

As she said that, a hulking figure with the ears of a bear entered the room.

"Wow, we're taking foreplay to the next level huh? Sorry Charlie, but I don't-"

Charlie delivered a punch that lifted both Naruto and the chair he was cuffed in off the ground.

"Did I tell you you could say my name you filthy hairless ape?!"

Naruto coughed out blood. "Ah, a racist? My safe word is Kuma. Don't confuse it for-" Naruto was kicked while he was still down and strapped in to the chair. "Oh my, what did I do? Eat you're porridge? This won't work Charlie, your beds just to cold for me!"

Charlie gained a grin. "Goldilocks huh? Have you ever read the original story? The one that wasn't sugar coated for children?"

"Na, pops was never one to read stories." Naruto managed to groan out. "I get bored easily, just skip to the ending."

Charlie brought up his hand, his claws enlarging along with his grin.

"...On second thought."

"Damn, Jaune's getting broken." Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto from his nap.

About a month in to the teams in Beacon, we find Jaune tired and slightly injured. Even so, he raised his sword and charged to fight his opponent, being smacked down in the process. He was brutally smacked away as his opponent stood over him, raising his mace.

"Enough."

He froze, lowering the mace to his side with a frown on his face.

"As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has reached the red zone. In a tournament, this would be considered a loss and the match would be called." Glynda finished.

"Hn." Was all Jaune's opponent said, as he really didn't want to cease his assault. He walked off to the locker room to change back into his uniform.

"Mr. Arc, I'm waiting on you to show yourself in the way your transcript brags about."

"Right." Jaune said as he walked back to the opposite locker room. When he got to his locker, he sat down with a sad face. His face stayed the same as the background changed to the cafeteria.

"Yo Jaune, you good man?"

Jaune looked surprised, looking up to see Sasuke and everyone else looking at him. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"I smell bulls-" Wakka started, but was nudged by Pyrrah who was on his left.

"Is this about Cardin bullying you?" Ruby asked.

"Whaaat? He doesn't bully me." Jaune said trying to do his best to lie. It wasn't a good attempt.

"Jaune, yes he does." Gaara said, looking at him seriously.

"Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune asked, not thinking they knew.

"He knocks the books out of your hands when ever he sees you." Blake said as she ate her meal. That in itself was a crime to her, books were meant to be taken care of and read, not smacked down into filth.

"What? That's ju-"

"Then there's the time he shoved you in your locker and set it off." Ruby said, remembering seeing Jaune's locker blast off and hearing his screams.

"I didn't go that far." Jaune tried to defend.

"You were dropped in the middle of the Emerald forest, why are you defending him?!" Blake asked seriously.

"Oooh! We can break his legs!" Nora suggested happily.

"Well he's not just a bully to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.

"I don't think that makes it any better." Yang added.

"Ouch! Cardin, that hurts!"

The group looked up to see Cardin holding a Faunus student by her bunny ears and laughing with his team. Blake gripped her fork hard at the sight, everyone, except Naruto, frowning at the sight of this. Naruto just continued eating.

"I hate people like that. Using their power for hurting and exerting themselves over the weak." Pyrrah said as she glared at the sight.

"Why is nobody doing anything?" Ruby asked.

"This is how it goes for Faunus. No one wants to help out of fear or discrimination." Blake said, gripping her fork even harder and damn near shaking with anger.

"Beacon is in what people would consider a 'delicate' situation." Gaara explained. "With a lot of their funding coming from companies that don't give Faunus much strength or priority, them helping in this situation could be seen as them taking the Faunus side of things. That would result in fund loss and negative light upon Beacon. It the sad reality of things."

"Negative light for being good?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. The world doesn't always smile when good happens." Weiss said, surprising them, especially Blake. Weiss was with them glaring at Cardin as well.

"Big bro, lemme-"

"No." Naruto simply said and continued eating. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean no?!" Yang almost shouted.

"What they're doing is something she can stop. She is a second year student meaning she has more experience as a hunter than the people at this table. She can handle herself."

"No she can't. If she fought back, da headlines wouldn't be 'Girl defends herself' it would be 'Faunus strikes against human'." Wakka said. The only thing that kept himself from going over there and taking Team Cardinal out viciously, was his loyalty factor. Naruto was his team leader and if he said no, he wouldn't physically go against it. He'd get what he wants to say out, though.

"Please stop!" The Faunus girl pleaded.

"I told you they were real." Cardin obnoxiously said, his teammates laughing.

"I've had enough of this." Yang said, raising out of her seat.

"Sit down." Naruto said.

"No, I'm not going to sit on the side while-"

"Sit. Down." Naruto said again, no, this time it was an order. Yang looked at him as he said it and her anger disappeared. It was replaced with an impending sense of doom. All of her instincts screamed to listen or very bad things would happen soon. She slowly sat back down and glared at the plate in front of her. Everyone silently stared at Team Roman, the three harboring feelings of anger and bloodlust at the situation, their team leader looking as if nothing was going on.

"What the hell was his problem?! How the hell could he just sit on the side like that?!" Yang exclaimed, fists tightly clenched, while team Ruby walked down a hall, a half-an-hour after lunch.

"I didn't expect him to be so...cold." Ruby admitted, a little shaken up by the tone Naruto used with Yang. When Naruto spoke, it wasn't just Yang who had their worst fears squashed and replaced.

"I'm sure he had a reason, he's military trained. I'm not sure what reason it may be, but I certainly know soldiers don't discriminate when it's their lives on the line." Weiss attempted to defend him.

"Who knows, hatred runs deep. I still want Cardin and his idiot team brought to justice." Blake said, squinting her eyes.

"Yeah, well forget his reasons, next time I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Yang exclaimed, now over her fear. The team turned a corner and found Wakka, Gaara and Sasuke casually leaning and conversing in front of a classroom.

"It's simple, brudda. If someone could travel in time, dat would be a paradox in itself, destroying reality. Da only answer is dimension hopping." Wakka said.

"So by that logic, one doesn't travel to a past time to an event...just to a dimension where said event hasn't happened yet?" Gaara asked, rubbing his chin.

"Ya."

"Y'know, I wouldn't have expected scientific theories and paradoxes to come from the Tongan Hulk." Sasuke said, chuckling to himself.

"...I don't know if I should take dat as a compliment or a insult." The hulk was strong, very strong...but it took over 30 years for him to say a tangible sentence over two words.

"Take it as both. Oh hey, Team Ruby." Sasuke pointed out. Their showing up probably just saved him from a wall shattering punch.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're speaking about paradoxes and alternate realities." Gaara answered.

"Ooooooh." Ruby said, nodding but staring at them.

"...stuff that's impossible and what-ifs." Gaara simplified.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?!"

"Where's your team leader?" Yang asked in a serious tone.

"He, uhh-"

"He's inside the classroom taking notes. You know, he loooves learning." Sasuke saved Wakka.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked.

"Hear what?" Weiss asked her, not hearing anything.

"It sounds like grunts and thwacks."

"Whaaaaaat? You should get your ears checked. Nothing of that sort is happening." Sasuke said. Blake narrowed her eyes. Then again she had a bow over her real ears, so she might be hearing things.

"I need to talk to him." Yang said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Oh, we'll tell him that!" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Now." She said as she stepped forward.

"Uh, wait! I-I need your opinion on something!" Sasuke said. Yang looked annoyed, but answered.

"Well, what is it?"

"Uhh...do you fuck with the war?"

All of team Ruby stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"Uhh, just now?"

"Yes." Weiss answered.

"Do you fuck with the war?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yang asked, her face a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Well, uh-"

"Actually, war reminded me! Your brother! How could he just sit by and do nothing?!"

"Well-"

"Not only was Cardin bullying Jaune for the past month, he AND his team bullied a girl just for being a Faunus!" Yang continued to yell. Although Blake didn't like the yelling, she was appreciative of her teammate being so passionate about the Faunus bullying.

"Wakka do something!" Sasuke whispered.

"The hell am I supposed to do?!"

"I dunno, kiss someone or something." Wakka gave him a deadpan stare, but Yang was stepping towards the door again. Pyrrah popped into the conversation from seemingly nowhere.

"Hello again, Wakka there are people outside playing blitz-" Pyrrah was interrupted when Wakka suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Everyone froze at the scene, staring as the kiss lasted about fifteen seconds before Wakka pulled away. Pyrrah stayed still as her face went from a light hue of pink, to dark red quickly. She was frozen in her surprised state and the heat radiating in her blush could melt ice.

Just then the door opened, revealing Naruto buttoning up his jacket as he stepped out and closed the door.

"We're done here."

Was all he said as he walked away, everyone still stuck at this moment at what happened.

"Uhh...I...gotta go, see you later, ya?" Wakka said as he ran down the hall after their team leader. Sasuke and Gaara just turned and speed walked after them. It wasn't until after Team Roman was gone that everyone fell out of their surprised state.

"Dammit! He's gone." Yang exclaimed.

"Pyrrah your nose is bleeding." Ruby pointed out, pulling a box of tissues from seemingly no where.

"What? Oh, thank you." Pyrrah said as she grabbed a couple of tissues, cleaning off the blood and plugging her nose.

"I just noticed, if he was taking notes, where was his notebook?" Blake pointed out. They thought about it and walked over to the class, opening the door.

"...Well I'll be damned." Was all Yang could say.

"Ho-ly..." Came from Blake.

The room was completely trashed, if something wasn't imbedded to the wall, it was broken. It was a surprise the room hadn't fallen in itself yet.

"Wait a minute, wasn't this classroom scheduled to be scrapped and remodeled?" Weiss asked, looking at the room number.

"Looks like someone was venting..." Blake said, looking at the pure aggression everything was destroyed with. They all looked at Yang.

"...Ok, so maybe he did care! That doesn't make me less mad at him." Yang turned, crossing her arms.

"Pyrrah, your nose is still bleeding." Ruby pointed out to the young woman. She didn't get a reply, Pyrrah was just standing there looking off to the mid-distance, a dopey grin on her face.

"Yo, you good brudda?"

Jaune looked back to see Wakka. The past couple of days were horrible, Cardin had heard his secret about how he got in the academy and had been using him since. He had even ditched his teammates to listen to Cardin. Things were really sucking for him.

"Well if there's no reply, I'll take it as you were being a failure, ya?" Wakka stated more than he asked.

Really. Sucked.

"It have anything to do wit Cardinal knowin ya secret?"

"*sigh* Yeah...what?" Jaune realized what Wakka had said. He then felt a quick breeze at his right and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. Team Cardinal is silenced, here's some added insurance." Naruto said, handing him pictures...of Team Cardinal in bathing suits. And then *shutter* green spandex suits and bowl cut wigs on.

"Wha- where'd you guys get these?"

(1 Hour prior)

"Hah, he's really doing all our work for us. He's such a loser." Cardin said, putting his feet up on his desk and leaning back.

"Hah, I knew he didn't have what it took to get in here. Figures he'd fake his transcript." Dove added.

"Were you serious about reporting him after he's does all our work anyway?" Russel asked.

"Hell yeah, just another small obstacle out of the way." Cardin grinned evilly. There was a knock at the door.

"Vale Pizza delivery."

"About time, you still have Jaune's wallet?" Cardin asked Sky Lark who grinned.

"Didn't even notice me take it." He said as he took the wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to Cardin. The second Cardin turned the door knob, it was kicked in. Four figures in all black riot armor from head to toe rushed in, assault rifles in hand.

"Wow! What the-"

"Shut the fuck up!" One of them yelled as he punched Dove square in the jaw.

"Psycho, down." What team Cardinal believed to be the leader said as he stepped up.

"Sage, sir."

"Shukaku, weapons."

"Sir." One of them called out, grabbing said weapons, a feint sand trail following.

"Wh-what do you want with us?" Cardin asked, scared to near death. The leader looked up and sniffed before looking at Cardin...then lower.

"...Did you urinate on yourself?"

"N-no!"

"You guys want to stay alive?" 'Sage' got nods in reply. "Then put these on."

After photos were taken, the team made its way out of the room.

"Before we leave, you're all empty headed animal food trough wipers. I fart in your general direction! And last but not least, your mothers are hamsters and your fathers smelt of elderberries!"

"Psycho!"

"Coming."

"Where the hell did you guys get the riot armor from?!" Jaune asked Naruto.

"Chalk it up to semblance." He replied. He placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune, remember that friends are here to help. And in the current case, will do it even if you never asked. But next time you do need it, I suggest you ask your team."

Jaune looked at Naruto with admiration, wanting to get to his level.

"Speaking of your team, you should probably start working on your apology." Naruto said.

"Ah, I completely forgot! What do I do?!" Jaune looked to Naruto for advice. Naruto simply shrugged and walked away.

"I don't know, not my problem."

Ok so maybe the admiration dropped a bit.

 **Yo! That's right, ain't gonna find a Arkos here! F your OTP I'm going for pairings not many have thought of! Ok OCxPyrrah might not count but with all the crosses I've read for the two series, as far as I know the pairing I got for Naruto has never been done...yet. Who will it be? The twins from the club?! Yang's mom?! Sun?! Neptune?! Random background chick in chapter 3 of volume 3?! Who knows. Oh yeah, I do. Leave some reviews! Got questions? I got answers. Till next time, PEACE!**


	6. EXPLANATIONS!

Hey guys, Dovahkiin Samuel here and I just thought I'd explain a few things. Ok maybe not a few, but a friend of mine asked this and I thought I'd clear it up as to why these guys are so different from the Naruto verse. I'm sure you all have already noticed I made Naruto two years older than Sasuke, which is what I see to be my only original altercation. Let me explain.

In this universe, Naruto's parents are dead from a Grimm attack and in canon, Kushina and Sasuke's mom(her name escapes me at the moment) ARE friends, seen in flashbacks, leading to why the Uchiha's would visit, finding young Naruto in the process. You notice how he's not as loud and obnoxious as he is in his world, that's because he was adopted and actually had a family that cared for him and disciplined when necessary, resulting in him being as normal as a Naruto can be.

Now to the Uchiha's! In this world the Uchiha's aren't eradicated because they are actually treated with respect. Here's the spoiler I was talking about, Itachi murdering his family was an inside job because the rest of the Uchiha clan(minus Sasuke and Shisui) planned a coup d'état against Konoha. They planned that because they were being undermined, not being respected, barely being invited to important council meetings, etc. especially when the second Hokage was in reign. With how Atlas is in RWBY canon, Uchiha's received respect for their military prowess and professionalism.

Which leads to why Sasuke is how he is. Itachi could afford to be out on missions(because he's still an absolute boss, even in other universes) because Naruto was taking care of his beloved little brother. Because of that, though, Sasuke developed the bond with Naruto instead of Itachi. With a brother figure and his brother Itachi never killing everyone but him, he kinda stayed in his little brother phase.

The other characters in Naruto are scattered. Since there were no 'Clan Wars' age, there was no need to band together to form a village, Making Naruto never meet Hinata or any of the other 12 besides Sasuke, at a young age so Hinata never developed a crush(or did she in the military? For me to know and you to read on) Kiba stayed arrogant with no one to humble him (#UzumakiBarrage), yadda yadda. Speaking of arrogance, that's also why Kiba did what he did, arrogance blinds people.

A HUGE thing coming up, Factions. Roman may be the biggest criminal...independently. You've already read the Red Fangs, which the White Fang will slowly fade into (members reaching their breaking point on discrimination) and Animal Control, the Anti-Faunus terrorist group. There are 4 main factions, which are the Red Fangs, Animal Control, the Mob(Yup, the Mobs here) and . I'll tell you now there are small gangs in every Kingdom, all under certain factions. Wakka's blue headscarf? Awful lot like a bandana ain't it. MOVING ON!

The way this story will be written is in different arc's for different characters. The best I can say to describe it is, if you've read them, think of the "Heroes of Olympus" books. It can be argued that there are main characters, but the story revolves around the whole team and each chapter is from a the pov of a different member of said team. That's how this fanfic will kind of work. Naruto's flashbacks for the Vacuo Riots and his imprisonment are coming to an end(He'll have more on different things) and next will be focusing on Wakka.

PAIRINGS! I've seen suggestions and I really like em, but I'm sticking with what I got. I'll say right now, no ones mentioned her on the pairing and to my knowledge, she hasn't been done at all. The pairing will become clear next chapter or the one after. Speaking of pairings, Wakka's love life is gonna be complicated. Yeah Wakka's catching shit, for story reasons.

I'll also take this time to apologize for last chapter, I know it was lacking in the quality department. The other chapters I wrote in one go with a clear view of what I wanted to put throughout the chapter. That one was me coming back to it several times so it was just everywhere with how I was like, "I wanna put this. I just watched this, I wanna put this. I just saw that, lemme put that." Moral of the story, stick to the plan.

I think that about wraps it up, you got questions? I got answers. Till next time, PEACE!


	7. First mission

**Sup you beautiful mofos, Dovahkiin Samuel here and welcome to another chapter of Beacons Centurion. Thank you so much for the compliments! To CBA signing in: I should have just thanked you of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or RWBY.**

Naruto stood in his teams room with a bottle in his hands. Prazosin, something to help him with his nightmares, or his memories would be more suffice to say. His team was fast asleep, but him? He couldn't. Wouldn't. He saw the pattern in his dreams and the next was not something he wanted to remember.

He had taken the pills when he first got shipped back, helping him in the beginning by reducing his nightmares, but they would never stop. He took his own 'prescribed dosage' and downed a half a bottle of alcohol he had hidden away. He made sure no one saw him because he was ashamed, he was a closet alcoholic, drinking whenever he wasn't seen. He could never be able to get drunk. It helped him forget, though.

Devil Springs Vodka, one of the only drinks that could get him close to drunk. At 160 proof, this was 80% alcohol and did not play games, especially with the amount Naruto drank at the pace he drank it. Naruto almost tripped over nothing, catching himself and getting to the top bunk to sleep. Ok, so he could get 'normal drunk', but he couldn't get 'Falling over everything and calling ex-girlfriends' drunk.

Naruto didn't notice at all that Sasuke shifted, a frown on his face. He snuck out of his bed and removed the floor board Naruto hid his alcohol in and shut his eyes after seeing two thirds of the bottle gone. He was pained to see his older brother like this, but, he couldn't outright confront him about it and if he could, what would he say? He knew his brother and knew it could make him feel even worse if he found out others knew. He put the floor board back down and went back to his bed, resting for the next day. He WOULD help his brother, he just needed rest to think of how.

(Line break)

"Yo, Mr. Burns? Can you remind me what the quadratic formula is?" Sasuke asked. Mr. Burns sighed before he went to the board behind him and wrote it down.

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the wall that made all the students stare at the wall, then to Mr. Burns who was ignoring it, helping a student out.

*knock knock knock*

"And then after you find the square root of-"

*knock knock knock*

Professor Burns finally gave in. "*sigh* Yes Barbara?"

"So...having fun being a math teacher?"

"Yes Barbara, leaping with joy right now."

"That's cool, that's cool. You know, I used to hate math, but then I saw-"

"Barbara, I swear to Oum-"

"Decimals kind of got a point."

"Oum DAMMIT BARBARA."

"Budum tsss, you're free to continue your work."

"Team Roman, please report to my office." Ozpin's voice said over the school's PA system. Naruto and his team looked to Mr. Burns who just nodded towards the door. They collected their things and exited.

(Ozpin's office)

"Hello, thank you for coming so quickly on such short notice." Ozpin greeted team Roman as they walked into his office from the elevator. Yes, the elevator went straight to his office, no other room up top.

"Meh, we're just awesome." Sasuke said with a smirk. Said smirk disappeared when he was smacked in the back of the head by Naruto.

"Sir, we were needed?" Naruto coolly asked, ignoring Sasuke's little brother glare.

"Quite, I have a friend who asks of a mission. I believe you know him." Ozpin said as the second elevator to his office opened. In walked the esteemed General of Atlas/ Headmaster of Haven, James Ironwood. Naruto instantly snapped at attention.

"General!"

"At ease, your time is up soldier. It's good to see you again Uzumaki." The general surprised Ozpin and especially Glynda by slightly smiling. "You look healthy. Sasuke, it's good to see you as well, how is your family?"

"All good Mr. Iro-err General." Sasuke said as he straightened his posture.

"Good, Gaara Suna as well, good to see you and to meet the Blitzball star, Wakka Unahiroa."

"Greetings/Yo." Both Gaara and Wakka greeted.

"I'll keep this short. Ozpin, if I may?" Ironwood formally asked, to which Ozpin gave a nod. "Gentlemen, this mission is directly from me. Before I inform you, I will need your verbal confirmation that this will remain discreet. Any word of the true mission will be considered an offense landing you life in prison."

Team Roman took a second of looking among each other before nodding.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Sasuke joked. It was a clear 'yes' after Naruto smacked the back of his head again.

"You have my word, sir." Naruto said sternly.

"Heavy stuff. I accept." Wakka said, crossing his arms and grinning.

"By the honor of Sunagakure, I will not speak until details are deemed able." Gaara accepted.

Ironwood nodded as he whispered, "Come in." into his collar. After a few seconds, the elevator opened revealing a girl the same age as 3/4ths of Team Roman. Her clothes, an old-style dress and very long boots, covered everything but her hands and her face, showing pale skin. She had a few freckles and a light shade of green eyes with shoulder length, orange hair.

"This is-"

"Hello associates! The name I have been given by my father is Penny! It is so very nice to meet you all!" Penny said with barely held excitement. It was her first time interacting with humans that weren't her creator or Ironwood.

"Penny, we've talked about this."

"Ah, my deepest apologies." She said as she stepped back, but was still smiling and mildly bouncing with excitement.

"This is Penny. She is the... daughter of a very important scientist in Atlas. She is also the finished model of Atlas's newest defense line, the Sentry." James explained. Team Roman had confused looks about the situation.

"Sir?" Naruto asked.

"I am a functioning android built to blend in with and protect the people of Remnant." Penny said, still smiling. "Though I am currently not combat ready." She frowned at that.

"Huh. Cool." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I can't lie, dat is pretty cool." Wakka said.

Gaara looked uneasy for a few seconds before he looked at her and smiled, nodding his head.

"Your mission is to escort her back to Atlas."

"What about the robots?" Sasuke asked before being nudged by Naruto.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Naruto asked.

"As I've said before, your time is up. You've served your tours and time in the Kingsmen. You may speak how you like."

Naruto, himself, looked uneasy for a second before talking, "Sir if this is so secretive words spoken of it could put us away for life, what exactly are we protecting her from?"

James's face turned serious at that instant. "To answer your question, Sasuke, Atlesian Knights nor even Paladins will cut it." He walked to Ozpin's desk as he put his scroll on it. The hologram that appeared in the middle of the room made Wakka, Gaara and Sasuke look confused, but Naruto's eyes grew.

"Two week ago, one of our top Kingsmen went rouge. He said that he could no longer serve, as it interferes with the teachings of his beliefs. He's found out about Penny and believes it to be blasphemy in the eyes of his religion." James said as he reached for the back of Penny's head and manually powered her down. It was a simple way that would be changed when she was finalized.

"Uhh, bro? Who exactly is that?" Sasuke asked, seeing his brothers expression.

"The Judas Priest. Iscariot's trump card."

"Silver Anderson." Ozpin answered. Naruto whispered for his team to leave, making them frown but ultimately listen. As the elevator closed and moved, Naruto spoke.

"Sir, I fully trust my team, but we are NOT ready to fight him!" Naruto said.

James closed his eyes as he looked down. "Truthfully, this mission was only for you. Silver was your handler when you began service as a Kingsman. He also taught you how to use blades."

"Sir, I was by no means near his strength, nor was I the strongest Kingsman! My semblance barely put me in the top 40!"

"But you ARE the only one who knows how he fights. You are the only one he's trained, the other 9 know of his skills, but they are either missing or RED." James told Naruto.

"Fret not, Mr. Namikaze, you will have assistance. Team Titanium, while not being told the truth about the mission, will assist against Mr. Anderson, along with an experienced colleague of mine, Qrow Branwen." Ozpin said.

Naruto felt slightly at ease knowing an experienced Hunter was coming along, but he also knew Silver. Although he worked well by himself, the religion he followed spread wide. He wouldn't be alone.

(In a church in Vacuo)

At the front of the church, there was a man on his knees with his head bowed. The man's outfit consisted of a dark grey cassock with a white trim. Under were black pants and a neatly tucked black shirt with similarly colored shoes. He had a tan with with short, blonde hair that was slightly flattened up top, though it retained its pointy look. His eyes were green and were covered by clear, circular glasses and had a scar going from the end of his left jaw to just under his left eye.

The church doors opened and in walked a man with short, straight hair that covered his forehead. He wore a rundown suit, the jacket and shirt collars left unbuttoned. Despite being in a building, his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. There were wolf ears on his head and slightly tanned skin. A cigarette hanging from his mouth, he got to the front row of the church and sat his large, tarp covered cross down as he walked forward and kneeled on the left to the first man.

A man, who was seated at the back of the church, stood before making his way to the two as well. He wore a long white trench coat with a white version of the firsts outfit, differing with black socks and straw sandals. He had mid-length, straight hair with a single, wavy bang in the middle of his forehead along with a light complexion. He kneeled on the right of the first man.

"Gentleman-" The first man said with a Irish accent, "-I called ya here today to discuss the heresy of Atlas's military."

"To tell the absolute truth, I really don't care. I'm supposed to be taking care of the orphanage right now, the only reason I'm here is because you cashed in that favor, Silver." The second said.

"And for good reason, the military are creating aura capable robots, attempting to play God." Silver announced to the two there with him.

"They are not fit to fill that role." The third said with a very pompous deep voice.

"No one is, Sōsuke." The second beamed instantly, turning his head Sōsuke's way. From the sound of his voice, this wasn't the first time Sōsuke said something like that and Wolf was irritated.

"Calm down Wolf. We are not here to bicker amongst ourselves. We are uniting under the name of God for a holy crusade." Silver said.

"*Sigh* So team Cross is back? Minus Fujimoto, his soul rest in peace." He said as all 3 quickly bowed their heads further and prayed.

"Team Cross will continue on God's work as the necessary evil." Silver said as he raised and turned, a glare in his glasses covering his eyes and a wide smile, revealing sharp teeth.

(back at Beacon's Rec Room)

"Ohmygosh,youguysalreadyhaveamission?! That'ssototallyawesome!" Ruby yelled out the flurry of words in excitement in excitement.

"Calm down sis, you sound like it's us who have the mission." Yang chuckled.

"It's nothing, we got the star Blitzball player, future leader of a city, Atlas's Super Soldier and me." Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"Yes, because that last one is so reassuring." Blake smirked. What? She wasn't totally anti-social. She could joke if she wanted.

"Hardy har har. Was an esteemed Vale officer remember?" Sasuke said, his chest puffed out with pride.

"Right, the officer who quit just because he didn't want to go over the number 69." Blake replied.

"Oh! Team Ruby-2 Team Roman-0!" Ruby said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Dang, Blake's really letting you have it and not in the good way." Yang commented with a smirk. She ignored the blushes to get to a more pressing matter. "So what's the dirt on Wakka? He and Pyrrah becoming a thing?" She asked. The rest of team Ruby leaned in, definitely wanting to hear this.

"I honestly don't know. He's been avoiding her ever since he kissed her. Vanishing after class, turning corners quick and even full on running away." Sasuke explained.

"Whaaaaa? Big guy's shy? Can't say I expected that." Yang said the gist of what her team thought.

"You're telling me, she would always come by- oh I probably shouldn't be talking about this." Sasuke said cutting himself off and 'innocently' looking away.

"What?! No! You can't suck us in like that and then leave us hanging!" Yang nearly shouted.

"Seems like someone should learn ta shut up, ya?!" Wakka said as he walked in, grabbed Sasuke and began noogieing him.

"Apologies ladies, but our team has some things to discuss." Naruto's voice from the door rang through, his tone making the room silent. Gaara, behind him, had a serious face as he tighTeam Ruby looked nervous as the rest of team Wakka and Sasuke froze and began walking out. The team made their way to the elevator where Team Titanium was waiting.

The elevator was filled as it moved and Naruto pushed the emergency stop button. Everyone backed to the wall and faced inwards, a pocket of empty space in the middle.

"Ozpin informed us you would be the leading team in this operation. What do you have for us?" Tatyana asked, arms crossed.

"Our mission, escort a high priority p.o.i to Atlas Military base Sigma with the assistance of Qrow Branwen." Team Titanium felt reassured at that, tales of the 'dusty old crow' reached many places.

"Our highest threat-" Naruto widened his scroll and showed the man from earlier. "-Silver Anderson, ranked 7 among the 100 Kingsmen, 16 years served as a huntsman, 643 successful mission ranging from escort to assassinations."

Team Titanium lost their reassured looks, even Taniwha's face gained a hard look as opposed to his usually stoic face. Everyone gulped at the man's record. "And why the flying fraudulent fuck do they think some Freshmen will be able to handle him?!" Indra almost shouted.

"...In my beginning time as a Kingsman, he was my handler. I know the most about him." Naruto informed them.

"...So, where we going?" Wakka asked.

Naruto changed the tab on his scroll and brought up a map. "Sigma base is located here, inside Mt. Koryū. In terms of transportation, we'll be split up in separate vehicles going different routes, each with their own driver. At set points, we will change transportation and take bullheads, Titanium and Qrow's route will link here. We, with the real target, will enter a separate bullhead here."

Naruto let his scroll show three different colored lines go through the streets before two linked a few inches west of where the last line ended on the map. Wakka's eyes slightly widened when he saw the line of his team go through a more unsavory part of town. Naruto, Tatyana and Gaara caught this, while the rest were still assessing the situation. Tatyana and Gaara gave Naruto a look and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Silver mainly uses long bayonets, at least two to three feet each. His semblance is extreme regeneration, which improved his pain tolerance."

"Ok, so he can use, what? Three or four?" Sasuke asked.

"Two. But he carries more then ten."

"How does he carry them? Anything we should look out for? Hidden blades, sheathes?" Tatyana asked.

"He carries them in his back."

"In? Like a robot or something?" Indra asked?

"In. His back is his sheathe, extreme regeneration." Naruto left the sentence out for the rest to digest.

"Oh god." Maria said when she realized it. Seeing a couple of people who didn't understand, she said it out loud. "The bayonets are stabbed into his back." Everyone had surprised and disturbed looks.

"If Silver shows up, I'll fight him with my team."

"So what are we doing? Ranged support?" Tatyana asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Silver's religion ranges far. He either has an army willing to crusade, or worse, two others."

"Ok, I don't want to be THAT guy-"

"But you will be." Tatyana interrupted, holding the bridge of her nose.

"-how the hell are two men worse than an arm-you know what? I probably don't want to know." Indra said, scratching his head in frustration.

"Regardless I have to inform you. Before joining the Kingsmen, Silver was part of a self-made team of hunters. They named themselves team Cross, led by Gold Fujimoto-"

"Gold Fujimoto, the Paladin of Mistral. Deceased for four years next month. The team consisted of him, Nicholas Wolf, Sōsuke Satan and Silver Anderson." Taniwha intervened. "When I was a child soldier, Fujimoto entered the base I was stationed in. He simply walked in, reciting lines from his book as he 'purified' the leader of the base."

Naruto nodded at him. "If he's linked up with Nicholas and Sōsuke then we'll need you guys to hold them off. Qrow will most likely be able to handle Sōsuke, so you four will have to handle Wolf."

"I'll be able to learn about Wolf and inform them. I know he was raised in Vacuo, near Sunagakure." Gaara said, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"When do we leave?" Maria asked.

"Given the circumstances, they'll never attack here where there's too many factors against them. We'll take advantage of that to prepare, but no more than three days." Naruto said calmly.

Everyone nodded as Indra put his finger on the emergency stop and shocked it, the elevator coming back to life and moving.

"Taniwha, we're going to need you to prep all your weapons for this. Maria, call your family for your best recon falcon, you'll also need more armor. Indra." Indra perked up at his name. "Stock us up on ammo." Tatyana smiled.

"Aw son of a-"

"Without the sass." Tatyana ordered as Titanium left the elevator.

"Sasuke, meditate. Be ready at anytime, your Susano'o will be a trump card in this mission."

"Got it." Sasuke left.

"I'll make some calls and learn more about Wolf, I'll also call in some favors, learn if anyone I know knows anything about Silver." Gaara said.

"Good hunting." Naruto approved.

"I'll-"

Naruto closed the elevator and pressed the first floor. "So, you gonna tell me about your reaction to our route?"

Done

So if you got who team cross is, kudos to you. From here I say, you got questions? I got answers. Till next time, PEACE!


	8. Gang Related

**Hey, what's up guys? And girls. I'm not sexist. Anyway it's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize, I write fanfics on a different website too and have 5 there. Slowly pulling them over here. That's about it on my part. Also sorry to you all, but the pairing is neither Raven nor Winter. I've read through several Naruto/RWBY fics and haven't seen it, but maybe you have and will probably be like, "This HAS been done!" But I haven't seen it done, so I wanted it done and now it's done. This will not be a harem, so sorry. Anyways TO THE STORY!**

"So, you gonna tell me about your reaction to our route?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed. Wakka stayed silent. They passed 3 floors, Naruto's glare keeping anyone else from entering. Wakka backed and leaned against a wall, sighing.

"Dat part of town... When I left da islands, I could only afford to stay there. All da money I made from Blitzball, I spent on da family. We gotta go there, it's better if I show you, ya?" Wakka suggested. Naruto gave Wakka a look before nodding. They took their time going back up to their room, Wakka insisting he had to change and suggested Naruto did the same.

By the time they finished, Wakka was in a plain white t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and blue hi-tops. He also put his headscarf in his pocket, wetting his hair and leaving it down. He looked at Naruto, who dressed in a black suit without the jacket, Wakka voiced his disapproval.

"Nah, you can't wear dat where we going."

"I'm sorry?" Naruto asked, a bit confused.

"We not goin somewhere suits are welcomed. Only one group can get away with it there and they all known. You gon be shot before we go in da building." Wakka said seriously. He walked over to Naruto's dresser, opening it and seeing nothing but formal wear.

"This all you wear brudda?" Wakka asked.

Naruto nodded, "Strict dress code in the Kingsmen."

"Ya? Strict dress code where we goin." Wakka said. He proceeded to walk back to his dresser and pulled a navy blue t-shirt and an extra pair of jeans, throwing them to Naruto. He looked at them for a few seconds.

"These are two over my size." Naruto said blankly.

"You'll blend in even better." Wakka said, putting creases in his jeans.

"Is this necessary?" Naruto asked as he put his belt on. Wakka walked over and pulled his shirt out from being tucked in his jeans.

"Yes." He answered as he grabbed a duffel bag from the bathroom. The two made their way back to the elevator. This time Naruto didn't need to glare, people stayed away seeing the two, looking like deviants. They got to the bottom floor, about to walk out of the building before a hand grabbed Wakka's wrist.

The two looked to see Pyrrah, who looked a bit irritated at the moment.

"We need to talk." Wakka looked towards Naruto for help, but only found the blonde turning to look the exact opposite way. Wakka was dragged off to a vacant part of campus.

"Pyrrah, I-"

"I'm sorry for sounding harsh, but now you want to speak?! I've been trying to get to you for two whole days! Going out of your window when I'd knock on your door? Running?"

"I-I'm sor-"

"I need to know how you actually feel." She said seriously. "A girl being kissed for the first time is a big thing, even bigger when it's by someone they admire. I was star struck but didn't even get a chance to voice any of my opinions on the matter! And I especially don't want my first kiss from someone who doesn't have any feelings for me!" Pyrrah said, a little heatedly.

Wakka kept quiet. He knew what he needed to do was listen, so he didn't say a word.

"You took my first kiss. I didn't give it to you, you physically took it." Pyrrah said with a disappointed tone. Sure, in the back of her mind she liked the kiss, but whether she liked it or not didn't matter since it was forced upon her. That's what she didn't like.

Wakka took the silence as a time to apologize, so he spoke. "I know what I did was bad, I can't take dat back and I'm sorry. All I can do now is apologize and take responsibility for it, but da kiss wasn't witout any feeling."

Pyrrah looked in his eyes to see if he was lying or not. Wakka never broke eye contact and his eyes remained apologetic. Her own eyes softened just a bit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll hold you to that. I need a training partner." She stated, leaving the offer out.

"I'll do it whenever I'm not on missions or part of a team thing."

"Team thing?" Pyrrah questioned.

"Like training or meetings. Team things." Wakka answered simply.

Pyrrah seemed satisfied with the answer. "I heard you guys are going on a mission." She said, a bit nervous.

"Ya, we go in 2 ta 3 days." Wakka said as he looked away, scratching his head.

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's gon take some bad turns, but we can take it." Wakka said with a small smile. Pyrrah's scroll went off.

"That's probably Jaune, we have now. Come back safely, you need to fulfill that training agreement." Pyrrah said with a small smile of her own as she ran back to her team.

(Line break)

Wakka got back to see Naruto standing where he left him.

"Dick move brudda." Wakka said with a half-hearted glare.

"I don't believe I was the one to take Pyrrah's first kiss." Wakka opened his mouth to retort, "We should probably hurry for a bullhead." Naruto interrupted.

The two walked out of the building and headed to the landing pad. They spotted a pilot leaning on his bullhead as he smoked and approached him.

"Ozpin know about this?" The pilot asked as he smoked.

"His verification." Wakka said as he handed the pilot 100 lien. The pilot looked around before putting out and flicking his cigarette. He took the lien and nodded to get in.

It was a silent ride, half way through to Vale Wakka tried breaking ice.

"So...what you think about da girl we gotta escort?" Wakka asked, the pilot being the only other one on and out of hearing range.

"I believe she wants to be human."

"...Thas it? Nuthin more nuthin less?" Wakka asked curiously.

"There's nothing much to say. She isn't fully complete, I can have a more detailed analysis when she's done." Naruto said with little to no emotion.

"Ya know, some times you're more of a robot den what I saw from her." Wakka replied, leaning back against the seat.

"Don't misunderstand me, I love my family and friends. But, being human is overrated." Naruto stated as he stared out the nearby window.

"Anythin to do wit da riots?"

"...Where are we going?" Naruto changed the subject. Wakka had a slight frown but leaned his head back against the wall of the bullhead.

"You heard of da crips?" Wakka asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, they immigrated to Vale from Compton, Vacuo after the riots, correct? Though for the wrong reasons, they're still regarded as one of the most non-discriminant groups with Faunus and Human members alike under the color blue." Naruto said his knowledge of it.

Wakka turned his head to him and pointed at his headscarf. "I was a member. A pretty big one at dat. We're going to da Lake District. So ya know about da crips, I'm guessin ya know bout da big 4?" Wakka asked.

Naruto nodded his head, "'The Red Fangs', 'Animal Control', 'The Families', and 'Baroque Works'."

"Da reason da crips worked so well was cuz of da Families. They basically adopted us under them and gave us rules. They strong enough to throw da whole mission off and we gon be strolling through one of the families territory." Wakka said.

Naruto looked at Wakka, then his duffel, "We're going for their blessing." He said with disapproval.

Wakka nodded, "You might not like it, but it's da way this shit works."

"You may have supported this, but I can't support this at all."

"Then stay yo ass at da station." Wakka said with a stern look. "I opened up my past so you can know what's goin on, not for da judgement."

Naruto didn't back down, "Wakka, not only is this illegal, but doing this will just continue the cycle. It's bad enough you participa-"

"You may be da leader, but don make accusations bout shit you don kno about." Wakka said with hostility. "Dat priest is one thing, but unless you wanna get lit up in the middle of the mission by da Families for crossin territories before we even get to da bullhead, shut da hell up."

There was silence before Wakka banged his head on the wall of the bullhead. "So close! I almos forgot bout da gang, bout da Families. Beacon was my turn around, da place I can atone for da shit I did." Wakka said with a couple of tears forming.

"...I apologize. It was a bad part of your past, I see that you regret it."

"It happened, ya? I made my choices. They lead ta bad places." Wakka sniffed as he wiped his nose.

"...So the happiness in Beacon..." Naruto trailed off.

Wakka laughed, "Da happiness is real, but it could never make me forget."

"Forget what exactly?" Naruto asked. Wakka stared out one of the windows this time.

"Da water looks nice today."

Naruto took that for what it was, 'I'm done with this conversation.' The rest of the ride was in silence.

"OK BOYS, WE'RE HITTING LAND. DROP OFF IS LESS THAN TWO MINUTES."

"You make a decision?"

"If you want me to come, I'll have your back." Naruto replied.

"...Thanks. Let's get ready, ya?" Wakka said as he got up with his duffle. Naruto joined him at the doors. As the bullhead touched down Wakka gave the pilot a 20 and asked if he could wait.

"Eh, I got family out here. I'll be back at the Bullhead by 8, if you're any later I'm leaving you."

"We can handle dat." Wakka replied as he held his bag behind his back and began walking. Stares were given at the thought to be juvenile delinquents as they strode through Vale. Naruto, of course, couldn't avoid marching while Wakka speed walked down the street. The two were half way to their destination when they were stopped by three police officers.

"What do we have here? Couple of kids skipping school?" One of the policemen asked.

"Hey, wasn't there a dust robbery around the corner? The foot print looks about your size. We may need your shoes for evidence." The second said. The third looked like he was going to speak out against them, but ultimately kept his words to himself.

"You gonna tell the Roccaforte's why their shipments gonna be late?" Wakka asked. He wasn't exactly lying either, the duffel was for them. The three police officers eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

"W-we're sorry!"

"Please! T-take our car, feel free to use the siren to get there quicker! Courtesy of McRandal!" The second officer said as he offered his keys to Wakka. Wakka took them as he got in the squad car, Naruto hesitating before he got in the passenger side.

"...We just robbed Vale Police." Naruto said as he glared at Wakka.

"We took their donation."

"...Roccaforte?"

"Names are damn near everything in the underworld. Roccaforte is one of the biggest names under the 'Family treaty'. It was somethin 20 years ago where a bunch of crime families came together under 'the Families' faction name."

"And the officers just believed you were running a shipment to them?"

"They didn't wanna risk it. Roccaforte may be one of da...'good' families, but to traitors, snitches and time wasters, discipline all bad."

"So how exactly did you begin to affiliate with them."

"Hmph, da typical mob way. I told you all da money went to my family back in Tonga. I was broke, den they came to me. In da beginning it was about progression, they helped other Tongans pay rent and buy groceries. Then Animal Control tried ta muscle they're way in and a lot of us are affiliated with Faunus. Da heads musta saw how much more lien dey pulled off lootin them an stuck wit it."

"Did they ever assign a hit to you?" Naruto asked.

"We here." Wakka said, avoiding the question. They pulled up to a pretty run down looking building. Naruto noticed there were gunners and cameras everywhere, roofs, alleyways and even two men with AR's at the front door.

Wakka got out and the color of his clothes alone made the gunmen relax, Naruto exiting after. Wakka walked to the door as another walked out.

"Wakka, what da hell are you doing here?!" Despite the tone of voice, the other male shook Wakka's hand and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Yo Lione, been a minute ah?"

"I oughta whoop yo ass, never calling and shit. How's Tidus and da family?"

"They good, last I heard Tidus retired from Blitzball too, joined Haven."

"Huh, coulda guessed all but Haven. Da lil one looked up to you. Who's dat? You switch teams toko?" Lione joked.

"Nah, this is my partner Naruto-"

"Partner? So you did switch teams. Nun wrong wit dat."

"Shut ya self up." Wakka chuckled. "Anyway we gotta talk to Don."

Lione's face grew grim. "There's a new head, Don got hit. Word is Baroque was hired."

"Shit, James is in charge?! You know how bad he-"

"Nah. He is."

Wakka looked a bit shocked, but recovered, "Better then James. Can we head up?"

"Yeah, but ay. Even though you took yo penalty...the young ones are rowdy. Fair warning." Lione said as he clapped Wakka's shoulder. "Stay up toko."

"Malo. Naruto." Wakka nodded his head to the building.

The building looked far better inside than it did out. Wakka and Naruto passed by several rooms, some with girls inviting them in, others with girls inviting them to get their asses beat, clothed in MMA gear. They passed on the offers, entering a elevator to the third floor. Exiting the elevator, they entered a large room with many bookshelves, tv's, and furniture. Behind the big desk, the head chair was turned around, facing a big screen tv.

Then they saw a book flying at the head chair from another.

"GAH! DAMMIT ANGELINA!"

"You have visitors." A female voice said, still with the chairs back to Wakka and Naruto.

The chair reversed, revealing the head of the Roccaforte family to be...their age, surprising Naruto. The teen had a built figure clothed in a tuxedo with a blue tie. He had tanned skin with short black hair, his yellow eyes staring at them.

"Da fuck y'all- Wakka?"

"Hey, how you doing Sam?"

"Forget me, the hell got into you? Beacon?"

"Why you always judging brudda?"

"I know this isn't the time, but he doesn't seem to have an islander accent." Naruto whispered.

"Ya, he's second generation. Tongan by blood, but born here."

"Aight, stop whispering, what's this about and why bring the 'Centurion'?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We gotta escort mission today. It brings us-"

"Right through my territory? I'm assuming you'll use armored vans so the boys will probably take it as hostile." Sam filled himself in.

"Ya."

Sam stayed in his seat, his hands making a pyramid in front of him.

"You understand if other gangs see a certified A.T.V, they'll see it the wrong way?" Sam explained.

"Otha gangs thoughts neva stopped you befo brudda."

"Things are different now." Sam said, raising from his seat and going around, leaning on his desk with crossed arms. He nodded to the man standing at the elevator, the man flipping a switch to power it off.

"You trust this guy?" Sam asked, pointing at Naruto.

There was a small pause, making Naruto question Wakka before I flashback of the bullhead came to mind. "With my life." Wakka answered, making Naruto have a small, unnoticeable smirk.

Sam sighed, "Some of the other Families don't agree with a 'second generation' taking over. Doesn't help that my girl isn't Tongan." Sam finally said. "Some of the smaller families are trying to raise up, seeing something like a A.T.V rolling through might make a major family support one of them. But the Tarakona and Stallion families have firm ties with us."

Wakka shifted at this, Naruto realized the meaning of Sam's words.

"A war could start." Naruto said softly.

"Roccaforte ain't a light name. It's one of the original families from the treaty. The Tigre family had their sights on us for a while, they help a minor family hit OG status, that family owes them BIG favors. So they control even more."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what does this have to do with us?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Sam chuckled, "The war will happen eventually, but your mission will speed it up. I don't want your money...I want your help." Sam said without a hint of emotion, staring directly at them. Wakka looked at Naruto, this might've been his idea but Naruto was still the leader.

"And if we disagree?"

"Besides widespread chaos? You could kiss transport through this part of the city goodbye. I'm assuming you have three different groups, all different routes. Having to avoid this side would bring the routes to close, wouldn't it?" Sam asked, tilting his head at Naruto. Naruto clenched his fists at the situation.

"You won't need to kill, just fight. If it comes down to it, it'll be old school. No guns or blades, brawl until only one group is standing."

"If that's the case, why are we needed?! You said you have two families backing you and it doesn't seem like it'll turn sour." Naruto pointed out a little to eagerly.

"Tigre itself outnumbers us. That, coupled with the opportunity to fill our spot, more will be there. With Tarakona family taken down as well, that's another OG spot. We aren't just gangsters, we take care of the people in our territory. That's not how the minor families work, they'll just start brawl after brawl until it escalates to war in the streets." Sam shot right back.

Naruto crossed his arm, thinking of a way to get past this situation. There may be a chance Silver and his team won't attack them in Vale, but he couldn't take the chance.

"What are your standards?" Naruto asked.

"We make our name off assaults, hits and courier missions. No hits on children, pregnant women or men with kids under the age of 12." Sam answered.

"But snitches and 'time wasters'?"

"I won't lie, they die sooner or later." Sam answered straight.

"...Just Wakka and I?" Naruto asked.

"If you bring more, it's welcome, but you two are the requirement."

"...We accept."

"You sure bout this brudda?" Wakka whispered, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Then it's a blood agreement." Sam said, tossing Naruto a knife from his desk. Naruto stared at it confused, looking back at Sam surprised. Sam, with a knife of his own, cut the middle of his hand, drawing blood. He looked at Naruto expectingly. Seeing Wakka do the same, Naruto followed suit and cut his hand.

After the blood was drawn, the two shook hands with Sam.

"By the way, I have AIDS." Sam said, making the two freak out. "Kidding, kidding."

Naruto glared at Sam, "So is that it?"

"That's all. I'll look you guys up when it happens." Sam said, throwing the two gauss and medical tape after treating his own gash. The two boys of team Roman patched themselves and headed to the elevator.

"And Wakka."

Wakka looked back at Sam, already back in his chair.

"What happened with E wasn't your fault."

Naruto noticed Wakka cringe a bit at the mention of this, 'E'. He chose to keep quiet, trusting someone with ones life is different than trusting someone with ones memories. Naruto knew that more than anyone.

The two boys made their way back, even taking the police car all the way back to landing pads. They waited there until 8 where the pilot took them back. Once they touched down in Beacon, Wakka went away, no doubt to think. Naruto would have made his way to the room if he didn't see the very person he was escorting in two days wandering the campus.

"Ms. Penny?" Naruto asked respectfully, walking towards the girl who smiled at practically everything.

"Oh! Associate Naruto! How very good to see you again!" Penny said enthusiastically.

"May I ask why you're out here, roaming late?"

"Oh this world is just incredible, even at night!" Penny said as she leaned in to whisper, "With my...situation, all I've ever seen were labs."

She leaned back out, "But now that I'm out here I can finally feel the fresh air on my feeler modules! The world is such a marvelous place!"

Naruto smiled at her childlike demeanor, but slowly looked down as his smile turned into a sad glare aimed at the ground. "No, it's not." The memories he worked to keep at bay slowly crept back into his head.

Penny reeled back at the comment, "How could you say that?! The amount of situations to experience here? The things to do, emotions to feel!"

"Those very emotions and senses can hurt you just as bad." Naruto said, still glaring at the floor.

"Oh... Is this...what they call a sensitive situation?" Penny asked. Naruto looked directly into her eyes, not saying a word.

"I see... The files in my database tell me it is better for you to tell these emotions, would you like me to listen?"

Naruto uneasily stared at Penny. He didn't want to tell anyone what he experienced, but he felt he needed to. Like telling them to another being would help.

'Ya know, some times you're more of a robot den what I saw from her.'

Wakka's words from earlier appeared in Naruto's mind. Naruto and Penny sat at a bench in silence before Naruto spoke up.

"When I was kidnapped by the Red Fangs...they couldn't do anything to me to get me to speak...so they got a private that was in love with me."


	9. Bigger Picture

_**Bet you were expecting Naruto's past huh? No no no, not in my house.**_

"So you're just going to let them go to Vale? You understand what Unahiroa is doing could jeopardize the confidentiality of the mission." Ironwood said as he stood at the window with Ozpin, watching the bullhead with Naruto and Wakka take off.

"Actually, it'll do the exact opposite." A new voice appeared, making the two turn back.

"Qrow. It's good to see you ag-" Ozpin began, but was interrupted by Ironwood.

"Qrow! Where have you been?! You can't go dark like that in the field! If you were one of my men, you'd be dishonorably discharged!"

"If I was one of you're men I'd honorably discharge all over your-"

"Gentlemen, please." Ozpin stopped before anything could get worse. Qrow and Ironwood glared a little longer before putting aside their anger.

"I know the group Wakka is going to. If the mission went through their territory, things will go really bad, very quickly." Qrow said, pulling out his flask and taking a swig. The Devil's Spring Vodka, barely affected him anymore, but what can you do?

"I assume you have information." Ozpin said, calmly. Qrow's face turned serious.

"Information, I actually don't know if I should be happy to know, or sad it could be true." Qrow admitted.

"Why not both?" Ozpin calmly stated. Qrow gave a smirk-less chuckle and walked to the window as he took another chug of his flask.

"That 'Queen' we've been talking about? The one who put Autumn in her current condition?" Qrow turned to the two headmasters, "She's more like a pawn."

Ozpin's eyes widened a bit, but he took a sip from his mug as he sat back in his seat. His initial reaction showed he was surprised, but his body language said he knew this already. Ironwood's response was a bit easier to read. Just a bit.

"I'm sorry, what the hell was that?" Ironwood asked, eyes squinting.

"You heard me, she's one of their foot soldiers."

"And what source did you learn this from? What do you have to show for this?!" Ironwood demanded.

"I don't answer to you." Qrow answered, eyeing Ironwood.

"This isn't a game!"

"Qrow." Both looked back to Ozpin. "Please, disclose the information."

Qrow's facial features slightly loosened, though still in a scowl, "I've been having 'Crow' listen in on certain conversations in certain areas."

"What areas?" Ironwood pushed for more information.

"I'm not telling you. You're the type of guy to act quick and that'll ruin everything that was prepared." Qrow said, annoyance showing in his voice.

Ironwood hated it, but chose to quiet down. He had confidence in himself, but Qrow was not the type of man that he, even as the General of an army, would mess with.

"So. What will we do about this?" Ironwood asked, clenching his fist and putting his pride aside.

"..."

"Ozpin?"

"...Their pawns have pawns of their own." Ozpin finally said.

"And how are we countering, Oz?" Qrow asked this time.

"I could have five battleships here within the week." Ironwood proposed.

"Oh Oum, when will you shut the f-"

"Tell me, James. When you go to war, what do you send first? The flag bearer or the scouts?"

"The scouts, of course."

"Then let's get some." Ozpin answered.

"You've got me and Crow. Raven and the Sage wander Remnant separately while Vash is sticking to wandering around Vacuo. Princess is deep in debt in Mistral and Snake's been cooped up in one of his labs. Taiyang is still-"

"Is still a blubbering coward." Ironwood finished. He quickly found a sharp object near his throat.

"You're gonna watch what you say about my brother really closely from here on out."

Ironwood lightly grabbed Qrow's arm and lowered it. "I wasn't aware he and Raven were married. But what would you rather I say? It's been over 8 years and he still refuses to fight."

"He'll deal with his problems at his pace." Qrow answered with venom. He and Ironwood glared for another minute before Ironwood broke apart.

"I'll be the mature one and go before problems are had." He'd rather not fight, but if he had to, he would.

"Yeah, you do that." Qrow watched as Ironwood made his way out.

He stopped at the door, "How many will die by the time he handles his problems?" He asked before exiting and closing the door.

Ozpin sighed, "Neither of you have changed."

"Oh, we have. If I were younger and didn't know he was an ass, that pen wouldn't have stopped at his throat." Qrow declared.

"You realize you've just admitted you would attempt to kill a general of the Atlesian Army?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm aware."

"I see. Now, as for your mission in Vacuo?"

"I encountered a enemy." Ozpin looked at Qrow after hearing this. "I was almost defeated...by the length of her skirt."

Ozpin stared at him before he put his cup down and buried his face in his hands, "And there's the Qrow we all know."

"What? It's true."

"The mission Qrow, the mission."

"Fine, fine. You heard about Adam Tauros?" Qrow asked.

"Of course, he was in the White Fang before he sided with the Red Fangs and was promoted. He's responsible for many murders against Schnee Co. Workers and dust heists. If I'm not mistaken, he was taken in by James's troops." Ozpin spoke what he knew of the man. He was just another poor soul led to the wrong path in Ozpin's eyes, and was sad he hadn't gotten to the skilled teen first, though he doubted he could do anything about his anger.

"He was broken out by a merc from Baroque Works on a highway. Don't have the full details, but it seems there was a backstab. The merc was a kid and he was fighting Tauros on the side of the road when Atlesian S.W.A.T. made it there." Qrow informed.

"I see. And I assume the child is the subject."

"You're right, Oz." Qrow said, reaching into his jacket and miraculously pulling out a folder, tossing it to Ozpin. Ozpin opened it to see a mugshot of a dark skinned teen boy. The boy had a faux hawk of at least 3 inches and was holding his sign with one hand and making a rock and roll gesture with the other with his face scowling and tongue out. What caught Ozpin's attention, though, were his silver eyes.

"Did you speak with the boy?"

"I did, he found the question odd, but yeah. He was born with it, even said a joke about his uncle arguing with his mom because no one in the family had the eye color. Said the father's eyes were some shade of red."

Ozpin stared into Qrow's eyes. He eventually sighed, "And why wasn't I contacted?" Ozpin asked, very calmly.

"I was actually going to extend a invitation to Beacon for you. Knew it would've gotten on Glynda's nerves."

"But..."

"But, the geezer from Vacuo got him first. The kid enrolled with Shade academy."

Ozpin actually sighed in mild relief, which caught Qrow off guard. Would Ozpin have liked to have another silver eyed warrior? Of course, especially since he felt it would ease Ruby to see she wasn't the only one, when the time came that she'd know of course. But, the headmaster of Shade knew of fairy tales, tales even Ozpin himself didn't know. He was happy to know a silver warrior fell in to capable hands.

"I see. Thank you Qrow, how is Itachi? I'm sure he would've liked to deliver the information and see his younger siblings."

"Crow? Nah, he still blames what happened to Naruto on himself."

"Unfortunate to hear."

"Yeah, he was the one who helped find the loophole and influenced Naruto to join. Kind of hard to comeback from that." Qrow said, taking another swig.

"Hmm. So how is Shade's headmaster?" Ozpin asked.

"Netero? He's good. Better than he should be, how old is he anyway?" Qrow asked.

"I've wondered that myself."

"Great, something even the great and powerful Oz doesn't know. *Sigh* Alright. I'm going to go annoy my nieces. Might as well test the new team while I'm at it." Qrow said, scratching his head.

"Hm, well it seems you'll actually work these next few days."

"Hey, I work." Qrow said as he was walking out.

"Do you really?"

"...shut up." Qrow said, shutting the door.

Ozpin was smiling as he looked back at the door.

"She's more like a pawn."

Ozpin's smile vanished. He turned and touched his desk, opening up a call to Glynda.

"Sir?"

"Glynda, please move anything I have planned tomorrow to the next day. I'll deal with any consequences."

"Y-yes sir. Anything I should know?" Glynda asked.

"Nothing extraordinary, I'm just going to be in Vale to see an old friend." Ozpin said, taking another sip from his mug.

"I see, I will prepare and take care of the school in your absence."

"Thank you Glynda." Ozpin said before closing the call and leaving his office to go to his quarters.

(Line Break)

Ozpin woke up late today. Was it the days of lost sleep catching up to him? Maybe. Was it the maiden he had in the vault, stuck in life support? Plausible. Was it...'him'? That was the most likely of answers. But just who was 'he'? Well, Ozpin was sure even Netero didn't know the true answer to that question. He seemed just a few years older in Ozpins youth, but had knowledge beyond that.

Ozpin got out of his bed and called the cafeteria to order his coffee, seeing as the cup usually made in the mornings was probably cold. Such a waste, the coffee he had was a special blend only made in certain parts in Mistral, the blend was only to be drunk freshly made, the mere mention of reheating ruined the flavor.

After he ended the call, he looked back at his clock to see the time. Time. Something he wished he had more of as he went to take a shower. He let the hot water run its course as he stepped in and washed himself. As he rinsed himself off, memories of his childhood long ago ran through his mind.

 _"Salem! Quit it, you're hurting them!" A young white haired boy yelled at a girl his age who was busying herself by dropping rocks on a ant hill._

 _"So? Who cares? They're just ants." Salem mused as she watched, amused at the ants scattering around the ground._

 _"I said stop!" The white haired boy yelled as he ran over and pushed the girl away. He crouched down and attempted to pick up the stray ants and bring them closer to their hole, until one bit him. The boy reeled his hand back with a small gasp, sucking the part of his finger that got bit._

 _"See. They're stupid. They'd bite you even though you're a giant to them. They don't even realize they're nothing." The little girl said with a hand on her hip. She walked back with more rocks, the little boy putting his hand out to stop her._

 _"That's no reason to hurt them! They're all a family, all working together for what's best for them!"_

 _"Hey! That's enough you two." A third voice entered the fray. An older boy walked towards them wearing pants that were shredded at the bottom. He wore a hooded purple vest over his torso, the hood covering his eyes. "C'mon, we gotta finish getting sticks before it's dark."_

 _"Tell him the lives of ants don't matter!" The younger girl yelled pointing at the little boy._

 _"Tell her ALL lives matter!" The little boy yelled, pointing back._

 _"I'm not choosing between you two, now hurry up. I want to be done with this so we can get some rest."_

Ozpin turned off the water and stayed there in the steam for a bit. He rolled his head around, cracking his neck and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. He left the bathroom and opened his closet to several versions of his green suit, choosing one and putting it on. He grabbed his cane as he left his quarters to the cafeteria.

"Ah, Ozpin! Here's your coffee."

"Joichiro, thank you. I needed this." Ozpin said as he took a sip. Denying Joichiro his refusal, Ozpin left a 20 lien card as he left to the airship docks, sitting in a seat as more memories flooded.

 _"So the essence of Chess is to take out the others King." The older boy from before told the boy and girl, looking to be in their pre-teens._

 _"Each piece has something special about them. Like this castle, it's called a rook and can move all the way across the board, but only back, forth and side to side. Or this horse. It's called a knight and can move in any direction as long as it's in an L and two spaces."_

 _"What about these small ones? Why are there so many?" A young Ozpin asked._

 _"Hm? Oh, those? They're pawns. They're good, I guess. They can turn into anything except a King, but that's IF you can get them to the other side of the board." The older boy explained._

 _"Hmph, the risk doesn't sound worth the reward." Salem mused._

 _"But don't you guys see the potential? Two, maybe even three queens!" Ozpin said._

 _"I have no need for more than one queen." Salem said, as if it were obvious. "You put all that work in while your opponent takes down the pieces that matter."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Look, Ozpin. I understand this is how you are, but you gotta understand that the risk is barely worth the reward." The older boy said._

 _Ozpin stayed quiet after that, listening to him as he explained to them how to play._

 _"So if I were to put this here." The older boy said, teaching. Salem moved her pawn forward to block an incoming attack on her king. After the pawn was taken, the older boys bishop was taken by Salems knight._

 _"Hmph, these pawns are more effective as distractions than attackers."_

 _"Good strategy Salem. Your turn Oz."_

 _Ozpin began playing against the older boy, but it was quickly going downhill. Ozpin constantly put his pieces in front of his pawns to protect them, ending up in a checkmate._

 _"Come on Oz, what were you thinking putting your hitters in front of pawns?"_

 _"It's the kingdoms responsibility to protect its people!" Ozpin argued._

 _The older boy sighed. "Ozpin, though that may be true, you need to make necessary sacrifices." The boy attempted to explain._

 _"Give up, I've been trying to tell him for years." Salem said._

 _"Attention passengers, we'll be touching down. Prepare for landing." The overhead rang through the seats._

Ozpin realized he had stared at his hands folded together the whole way and looked up, seeing they had arrived at their destination. Ozpin raised and grabbed his cane, making his way out of the transport and walking in to the city. He made his way around the city, getting to a peaceful park. There were children playing in the fields and playground as their parents sat and spoke with each other to the side. He saw who he came for, a tanned teen wearing long jean shorts that were shredded at the bottom, a hooded purple vest covering his torso and head, sitting in front of a chess board. Ozpin made his way to him, sitting across from him.

"Care for a game?" Ozpin asked. The teen stayed quiet for a bit, before gesturing for Ozpin to go first. Ozpin made his move, the teen following through with each move. The teen realized a slip up to late, Ozpin putting his pawn on the teens side, turning it into a queen. From there it was just three moves before Ozpin got a checkmate.

"You've gotten better." The teen said. Ozpin ignored his compliment.

"I believe you said you wouldn't choose between us." Ozpin said as he reset the pieces for another game.

The teen sighed, knowing what Ozpin was talking about, "Ozpin. I've been here for a very long time."

Ozpin looked towards the fields, "They haven't."

"Forgive me for being selfish. Oz, I've seen worlds rise and fall. I've told you why this place is named Remnant, correct?"

"Yes, yes you have."

"I'm old Oz. I'm old and all I want to do is rest." The teen said as he moved his pawn forward.

"And it's your duty to stay alive until the end of man." Ozpin said, moving his knight. The teen stayed quiet at that, moving his bishop. There were several moves in silence until the teen spoke.

"...That is correct. I... I don't want destruction... but-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Baha, but, there are children being born. Kids learning. I just hoped you might help." Ozpin said as he moved his rook.

Baha sighed, "...Salem has generals. One of which, assisted in torture of your pawn. She has several and is attempting to recruit a possible game changer. I'm sure you know of that pawns grandfather."

Ozpins eyes grew wide, "Azrael Namikaze. He's supposed to be dead."

Baha shook his head, "Atlas believes he can be controlled. They froze him during the war, far before the Vacuo Riots. I sense you're angry. I'm sure even your colleague wouldn't know, although if he does."

"Things have changed." Ozpin said as he rose from his seat.

"Wait. Ozpin."Ozpin turned at Bahas call.

"The general, the one who assisted in the torture of that one...he's looking for his old body. The body is related to a professor of your school." Baha quickly said before Ozpin walked off.

Ozpin moved one of his pawns forward and tipped his King over. Baha looked down to see he had lost again, "You cheeky-"

"Thank you Baha." Ozpin walked back with haste, carrying his cane rather than using it. He brought his scroll out from his pocket and dialed for Qrow.

"Yo, Oz what's going o-"

"Things drastically changed. The circle needs to meet. Now."

 _ **It's been a while. I had this in my drafts chilling at a thousand words, but I got inspired. I'm sorry it took this long, but life sucks. You've noticed I have a bunch of people from games, anime etc. and there's a reason for that. I like the reason, but I guess it can be seen as stupid by some, but eh, I'm doing it. Like it? Let me know. Don't like it? Let me know what I did wrong. Till next time, PEACE!**_


End file.
